GIRLZ and BOYZ
by YukariMusa
Summary: The Winx are the new girls. They need to fit in, and figure out love.Along with classes, a mystery,and... you'll have to read to find out! PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So, I've been gone for a while. I was on vacation! I may not be updating as soon because school starts soon, and other personal problems. I hope this new stroy makes up for it! Also- I am a anime freak, give me some anime? I've watched Maid Sama, Special A, Aishiteruze baby, Mew Mew Power, and Kaze no Stigma. I'm watching Itazura na Kiss, Fruits baskets, might start Shuga Chura, and Da capo, and Da capo II. How are the anime? On with the story.**_

"Walk faster!" Bloom yelled.

"Sweety! Slow down!" Flora yelled chasing her.

Bloom stopped at the street light. While the rest caught up. "Jeez-Bloom! ^gasp* you could've *gasp, gasp* slowed down *gasp* a bit!" Stella complained."My feet *gasp* are killing me!"

"Maybe you should'nt have worn heels. You knew we were going to have to run afetr Bloom."Layla said.

"How would _I _have known?"

"Easy- Bloom is easily exited. 80 percent of the time."Tecna said.

"What about the last 20 percent?"Flora asked.

"10 percent sad, 10 percent mad."Tecna said.

"Yo! The light changed!"Musa said.

They ran across the street, and to school. They were the new kids at school. It was a school for Faries, and Heros. They went to the same school, but were in diffrent classes. Tecna was exited about the high level of education you get. Stella was exited about the boys. Flora was exited to make some new friends, and stay along with her now present friends. Musa was exited about everything! Exept the dare she say it, B-o-y-z's! EWW! She thought. Layla was exited to make new friends, education, pretty much everything. She didn't mind boys, but if they get in her way-... Bloom was exited about everything!

They made it to school, and went to their lockers. "Looks like we are next to eachother."Bloom smiled.

"What can we say? The Universe loves our friendship."Layla said battering her eye lashes.

"Still, do you know what we're missing?"Stella squealed.

"Mmm... no. What are we missing?"Flora asked opening her locker while the rest did.

"Boyyfriends!"Stella squealed.

At that moment, Musa swung open her locker, and iit banged her head. Resulting the locker making a rattling nois. Musa used her hand to nurse her poor head. Layla just laughed."Oh god Musa! Stop! I'm going to die of laughter!"

"She's just that anti boy!"Bloom said.

"Maybe that's just Musa being Musa."Tecna said.

"I like Tecna's way of thinking... wait hey!"Musa yelled.

"I'm just waiting to hear her yell blooody murder when she sees a guy."Bloom said.

"Or go 'eeww! B-O-Y-Z's!"Stella mimicked.

"Or 'Perverted freak!"Layla laughed.

"Maybe she's just scared of boys. After all girls, she barely talks about her past."Flora said.

"I'm still standing here ya know!"Musa yelled.

"So?"Layla asked.

Musa slammed the locker as hard as she could, and walked to first period."Sweety! This is a big school! You might get lost!"Flora yelled.

"Who gives a rat's ass?!"Musa yelled.

The girls sighed. This was goign to be some day. Everyone knew if Musa is mad, someone usually ended up with their head chewed off, or if your a boy depending on what you did, you might just be called a girl later.

The girls walked to their class. Sadly, they were in diffrent classes. First period for Bloom was Proffesser Wizgiz's class. She had to learn to use spells. She had gotton her Winx not long ago, but she didn't know any spells.

She sat down, and listened to Proffesser. She tried, but it just didn't work. _Why? Why can't I be normall like the other faries? Why can't I be good at something? Flora is good with plants, Stella is good at ,making everyone look pretty, Layla is good at gym, Musa has a beautiful voice, and Tecna is so smart. _Bloom thought.

Class was over. Questions still in mind, Bloom gathered her things, and walked to her locker. She would never make a good fairy. Just then, she felt a pain in her head, and elbows. She looked up to see she was on the floor, and she bumped into someone! _I'm so clumsy! Musa if you can hear me, sorry for calling you clumsy!_

"I'm _so _sorry! I'm so clumsy! Let me help you!"She appoligized. She helped gather his things.

"That's alright.I wasn't looking where I was going."The boy said.

She handed him his things and looked into his eyes. _Get a hold of yourself Bloom! He's so hot... his blonde hair, and his blue tempting eyes..._ "Hey, are you okay?"He asked when she didn't respond.

"I'm fine! I just uhh- I um- I- ugh."Bloom sighed. _I will never get this boy talking right._

"I'm Brandon. "He said. "Prince Sky of Erackleon's squir."

"Oh- I'm Bloom..."She started. _Yeah that's it weirdo. I'm nothing special. _

"Nice to meet you Bloom. That's a-very pretty name."He said.

Bloom blushed."Thanks. Your's too... I mean- nice! It's a nice name!"Bloom hesitated.

Brnadon smiled. Bloom blushed again. _Man, what's wrong with me? I just met him! _"So Bloom, want to hang out sometime?"Brandon asked running the back of his neck."As friends of coarse."He hesitated, while slightly blushing.

Bloom smiled."Sure. I ah- *sigh* can't remember my phone number."

"That's alright. What cabin house are you in?"

Bloom told him her cabin house. "Um- do you want me to write it down?"She asked.

"Nah, I have a good memory. So- when do you want to hang out?"He asked.

"Tonight!"She answered immiediantly. She blushed at that. I_I saund like a slut or something!_

"Alright, see you tonight Bloom."He waved walking away.

Bloom blushed at the thought of him at her house that night. _What's going to happen? _She asked herself. The bell rang interuptting her thoughts. _I'm late for calss onaa first day! That's what's going to happen!_

_**FLORA'S SIDE**_

Flora walked to second period. Nature class with Palladium. She was in the offical uniform they had to wear. Palladium explained the rose they had to find. They had to go alone too.

Flora walked along a cliff. The rose was called the Ziemlich rose. Geman meaning Pretty Rose. She used her magic energy to try to find it. She traced the trail and saw the rose. She went to go take the root out, and put it in her life bubble, when she heard a growl behind her.

Flroa stood still. _Who's there?! _She thought. She was on the verge of crying she was so scared. Just then she heard a roar, followed by a,"Get out of the way!"

It all happend so fast. Flora was pushed out of the way. She looked up, after a couple seconds, there was a boy. In a uniform, standing infront of her like he was protecting her. He had long blue, grey hair, and she couldin't see his face. _He's- trying to save me? Or is it THAT DRAGON! It's heading toward the flower! _

Flora got on her feet, and the boy tried to control the dragon. Flora went toward the flower as quietly as possible, she put it in the bubble. She turned. _That poor boy is about to be lunch! _Flora had no time to change, and dove infront of his. Her arm was scrathed pretty badly, but she got up.

The flower had been flung out of her grasp when she jumped infront of the boy. The dragon was heading toward the flower. _He likes the flower?_

She ran and grabbed the flower, and as soon as the dragon saw her, it got on it's back legs. Flora shut her eyes. Fairies can't transform when cornered. She opened her eyes when nothing happend. The boy had tangled a rope around the dragon's neck. He pulled, and the drgaon in defeat followed.

Flora felt bad. She grabbed teh flower and went to the boy."Thank you, for saving me." She looked into his eyes. _Oh my- they're beautiful... oh gosh... _she blushed.

"It's no problem. The dragon seemed to sense the Ziemlich rose, and went crazy."He said.

Flora's eyes widened."You know about the flower?"

"Yes, nature is fascinating. I like to draw nature sometimes..."He stopped, and turned his head away while he blushed.

Flora hesitated."Is it something I said?"

"No! It's just... art is a stupid talent for a hero. I'm a Pacifist. I don't believe in war."

"Really? You are who you are! Don't put yourself down like that!"Flora demanded. He looked at her. _I raised my voice! He probuably hates me now!_

"Thank you. That means alot. I'm Helia by the way."

"Oh- I'm Flora."Flora blushed.

He drawed his attention to her arm. He grabbed it fast, but lightly to not hurt her."I'm so sorry! Let me fix it!"

"Oh- if you insist."Flroa blushed.

He helped her on the dragon. They flew off in the sunset ( wink wink ) and arived soon at the medical cabin. The school was a reguular big school, and after students would go to their cabin house.

Helia treated her scrathes, appoligizing every time Flora would make a hissing sound in pain. Flora thanked him, and they stared in eachothers eyes. "Class! I'm so late!"She yelled.

"Take it easy on your arm. I'll take you."He said.

"No! It's not necassary! I'll walk!"

"I insist."He sai holding his hand out to help her up. Flora blushed, and took his hand. _His hand is so soft... maybe it's because I've never touched a male hand. _She bent on her knees, and picked up the rose. It was blue, with blue sparckly outlining the petals. She sniffed, and gave it to him. He smield, and took it.

He rose her on his level bike as they call it, and there was her whole class, stareing. "Ms. Flora! You are by far, the last to arrive!"He yelled.

Flora bowed her head. Ashamed." Sir, if you would let me speak, my drgaon got loose, and Flora was injured."Helia said still holding the rose.

"I soppose that is a fair excuse. So 20 points for being honest, 35 for finding the rose, and 50 for teamwork leaving you with the highest score in the class!"Palladium said.

"No fair! She was the last to get here!"A girl complained.

"Yes, but I never said it was a race, sometimes the destination, is the journey."Palladium said.

Flroa smiled. Today was a good day indeed.

_**TECNA'S SIDE**_

Tecna was sitting in class. She took an extra class, just for extra credit. It was a potion class. Some boys were their too. Most got detention, and because of that Tecna was disguisted by them.

She wasn't going to lie though. One in paticular was cute. Red frames, with orange hair. HE didn't have muscles like the others, he was diffrent.

Befor she relaized it, they had to find partners to make a good descition potion. With partners. She had to be brave and walk over to the boy. He looked lonely. SHe sat next to him and smiled."Hello, I'm Tecna. Would you like to eb my partner?"

He blushed, and adjusted his glasses. "S-sure."He smiled."I'm Timmy."

They both got to work. First thing was the worst... cutting 1,000 potatoes. Timmy insisted he do that, Tecna though said it was to much for one person. He would not be able to write for 80 percent of the class time the next day.

They cut potatoes together in an awkward silence. "500 potatoes down."Timmy said breaking the silence."So that leaves 500 more to go."

"I fell like a dork if this doesn't work."Tecna said continueing to cut the potatoes.

"Well- what was the formula?"Timmy asked.

"1,000 potatoes, a bushel of flip weat, a magic backflip, and your ready to go. It takes at least 24 hours to work though."Tecna said.

"So- we're cutting the potatoes, and then the flip weat, and magic back flip?"Tiimmy asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you have to do that part."Timmy said.

Tecna blushed. _I don't know how! _"Um- yes. Yes I shall."

They continued. They said they would continue it the next day, that is until the end of class."Wait! Tecna!" Timmy said chasing her down the hall. He tripped and his glasses fell out of his reach."Oh- man! I'll never catch her now! Where are my glasses?"

Tecna smiled, and walked over to his glasses. She picked them up and cleaned them with ehr shirt. SHe poked his shoulder, and he looked up. He couldn't see her, until she put on his glasses for him. "Oh- thank you. Tecna... um- can we maybe meet up tomorow? After school too?"

Tecna blushed."S-sure."She told him her cabin number, and walked home with a smile on her face.

_**STELLA'S SIDE**_

Stella was at the mall. Alone. Tecna had extra credit classes like she needed them, Bloom was MIA, Flora was also MIA, Layla said she was going to go to the gym, and Musa refused to go. She was looking at diffrent dresses she could wear to the dance in a week.

She heard yelling."WE'RE THROUGH!"A voice yelled.

Stella looked. Gossip was her thing. Mitzi one of her classmates was walking away, from A HUNK OF A GUY! Stella turned to the mirror. SHe fized her apprearence, and walked to the man. "You okay?"She asked.

He looked at her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a misunderstanding."

Stella was amazed! She had seen, and dated many good looking guys, but this one was number 1! Brown good kept hair, that any boy wouldn't attempt, and hazel eyes! Who would dump him!?

"That's alright. Mitzi isn't worth it. I mean like, why would she dump someone like you?"Stella said. _Man the girls are right! I need to think about what I'm going to say befor I say it!_

"She's in my class. She tried to take down Stella, Princess of Solaria's Sun, Moon, and Stars power! Along with the ring, she was a goner!"

He got up and bowed."Your majiesty, pleasure to be in your pressence."He said.

Stella blushed."What a gentle man!"

"I'm Sky, Prince of Eraklyon."

Stella curtsied. ( IDK how to spell :/ ) "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine."

They laughed. "I gotta get back to school. "

"Where do you go to?"Sky asked.

Stella told him her school."Me too! I'll give you a ride."He said. He took her bags, and drove her back to her cabin. She slipped her number in his hand. She smiled, and walked inside.

_**LAYLA'S SIDE**_

Layla was working out. It was the boys gym, but she didn't care. She was punching a bag, when she felt a pressence. She looked around. She stayed quiet, then pounced. "Got ya! Now talk!"She said.

"That's my foot."A voice said.

"It is?" the man was invisible, then turned back to his normall way. He had hair tied in a long brain, and he wasn't wearing the boy uniform. _He's kinda cute... no! Bad thoughts! He's an imposter!_

Layla sprang on her feet holding a ball of power. "Talk! Who are you!? Who do you work for?!"

"My name is Nabue, and I don't work for anyone. I go to school here."

"What proof do you have!? That's not the boy uniform!"Layla said holding it up, showing she was ready to fire.

He put his hands infront of him."Seriously- look it up in the accounts."

"I can't do that! I'll get in trouble!"

"So how are you going to find out?"

"_Your _going to tell me!"

He just sat there. She shot the water ball at him, but eh used a water shield."Wait- so-you?"

"I'm a wizard, and get special training. My parents are very wealthy, and paid this school a lot of money for private lessons."

"So that explains the invisible stuff. Where do you come from?!"She demanded once again.

"Tides. I grew up alone on an island, there were no kids to play with so I learned some fighting skills from the securityy guard."

_That sounds a lot like my life. A girl taught me to dance, because Mother, and Father wouldn't let me out of the palace walls. I was home schooled because Mother, and Father didn't want kids taking advatage of me being wealthy, and the princess. I had to beg them to let me come here._

"So... you turn invisible to hide? You want to be normall like others, but they'll mis understand you."Layla said.

Nabue looked suprise."Yes, your highness."He said.

"Layla! I mean- Layla. That's my name."Layla said,

"I'm Nabue. I'm also a Prince,"He said getting to his feet.

"Don't bow. It's anoying."Layla said.

"Okay then. Well- I'm off. See you later, your highness."HE said as he kissed the top of her hand.

Layla didn't understand. Guilt? Trust? This feeling... _I'm having a sleep over with Musa tonight!_

_**MUSA'S SIDE**_

Musa layed alone in the cabin. Stella went to the mall... for two hours. Bloom is MIA, Flora is MIA, Tecna had extra credit classes... for two hours. Layla was working out at the gym... for two in a half hours.

"Damnit."Musa said. She was bored. Really bored. She hopped off the top bunk, and desicded to take a walk. Man was she bored. She heard cheering not to far away. She kept walking. She saw the fighting stadium. She walked inside, not really careing she wan't wearing any kind of clothing of support.

There were guys fighting, and guys watching, along with some girls she liked to call sluts. Musa went to the front and leaned against the railing. Screw it, she was going to be outgoing, even on her first day. She wasn't scared of no one!

Everyone was quiet, for a bit to watch two guys match. One with messy brown hair, and the other with very odd pointed hair. The brown one was getting his ass kicked. One said something to the other, nobody could hear but Musa. "You suck for being a Prince Sky."

"Shut up Riven!"

Musa mentally mouthed the word, Riven. She liked the way it slipped off her tongure. He seemed tough. _Dj scratch hold up Musa! Bad! * mental slap *. _

"Like anyone here can beat you!"Riven yelled, due to crowed being loud, Musa with sonic hearing only heard.

"Yeah right! I'm second best Riven!"Prince Sky yelled back. Screw it, she was going to say Sky. Like she gave a damn about the Prince. "Nobody wants to try to beat me!"

"I will."Musa said.

They turned there attention toward her. Riven's eyes galreing, a violent purple. Riven does mean to tear apart violently.

Musa corssed her heart with her index fingure."I want use magic."

They both gave her a look. By then everyone was shushed and watching them. "Well? Are you giving me the sword or not?"

Someone threw a purple saber at her, as if to hurt her. The two boys immiediently were ready to go infront of her, but she caught it. "I hate stereo typing. Well, get on with it. Make a move."

Sky stood there. A girl? Who did she think she was?! He charged and she dropped to the floor to trip him, it worked. He sprang up while Musa had him pinned with her sword. "Move. I _dare _you."SHe said. The way she said dare made Sky smile. _She reminds me of a certain someone..._Sky though.

He slahsed his sword on her's and they sword fought. You could tell it was easy for Musa because at one point she put her hand on her hip. FInally, Sky did what he did. His plan. He ran behind her and shoved her right into Riven. Riven stood there schocked. "Eww! Get off me!"She yelled.

Brandon charged her but she jumped over his head doing to splits, and kicked his ass. SHe won. Everyone was shaken. "Thank you for the fight, and thank you violence infront of my house in order to learn to do that stuff."Musa said.

"Who are you?"SKy asked getting up.

"Musa. Fairy of Music."She said.

"Well pixie, I challenge you to race RIven!"Sky said pointing a fingure.

Everyone ohhh-ed. "Your bringing me into this because your a sore lsoer."Riven said getting his helmet.

"Am not!"

"Fine with me."Musa said. They got on the bikes, and started, Musa drgged behind at first. Then toward the end, she sped up. "Like yo! Your soppose to be good at this! Biking 101, NEVER THINK YA GOT IT TILL TEH END!"Musa yelled through her helmet.

Then, things started to blast at Musa's bike. She dodged them all. Riven was hit, Musa got off the bike, and walked to his side. _Not a romantic type of chick. _Musa thought. She took his helmet off, he sat up, rubbing hsi head. SHe shrugged."You'll be fine."

Every girl in the stadium had their jaw dropped, SHE HAD A CHANCE! one said. Stupid girl. another said. I still have a chance! Yay! Another said.

"I've had enough of this cat fight."Musa closed her eyes, and there was a wave of energy. SHe open them, and threw her saber at a dark side in the air of the stadium, you heard dropping noise, and the saber came back. "Your lesson, never mess with me."Musa said.

She walked over to the side of the stadium, there was nothing. Exept a piece of paper. It had a ancient spell on it. Msua couldn't read it, but she knew,"It's witch magic."

"How would you know?"SKy asked.

Musa slapped him."Easy, I'm a fairy!"She said kind of like a retard to make fun of him. ( not being mean to handy cap, she's making fun of him, that's all )

"You slapped me cause why?"

"Cause nobody told me I can't. And even if they did I wouldn't listen."Musa said hands on hips.

The paper read,

_**"Een hart zo zacht als een fluwelen handschoen,**_

_**Open je ogen en verliefd"**_

"Heart, and open."That's what got."Musa said."Well- never thought I would say this, I need to hit the library tomorow, or maybe I could just get Tecna to do it. Nah- I would be lazy. Whatever, anything but shopping with Stella."

"WHO?!"Sky asked.

"None of your buisness."She said. She bowed."Pervs."

She walked away. _Sure got under them confused, messing with boys is too easy._

_**Hope this makes up! Let me know what you think! And please check out sidelines by... um- fairyofmusic5. It's a cute story. Her first one so go easy! Thx to BFFl, DanceXox, Heart4Heart,Daisuki, and MySecret! Laterz,**_

_**YukariMusa**_


	2. Bea utiful

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! School starts on Monday, and we're busy, busy, busy! So I hope this makes up! **_

"There you are Helia! We were starting to get worried about you!"Timmy said.

"Sorry guys,"Helia said sitting on the coach.

"Don't worry. He's one to talk. He just got back ten minutes ago."Brandon said.

"Says the one who smeels like perfume, and it's not Mitzi's."Brandon laughed.

"How would you know!?"Sky yelled.

"Remember that time you broke cerfew hanging with her? We had to go outside, and take down the barrior, and we got introuble too? Well- let's say we never forgot that perfume smell."Nabue said.

"You just got back to Nabue!"Brandon yelled.

"You just got back to Sky."Timmy said.

"Let's end this peacfully. Where were we all?"Helia asked.

"How about you start since it was your idea?"Sky said.

"Alright... I was in flight class, and I had never worked with dragons. Well- mine kinda flew off- so I chased it to the middle of the woods. It was growling at something. A girl. The most beautifull"Helia said while sketching the girl."She had a rose, and the dragon tried to attack her, but instead we bounced back in forth between saving eachother. I took her to the infermary, because the dragon had scaratched her arm. I also took her back to class, and had to face detention for not returning to class. It was worth it though. She also gave me this."

Helia held out the rose Flora had givin' him. There was a moment of silence. Riven just laughed."Are you kiding, I get detention for things _I _do porposely, but for a _girl?!_" Riven burst into more laughter.

Helia turned his head away. Brandon patted him on the shoulder."It's alright buddy, remember? Riven is the jack-ass type?"

Helia just looked at the flower. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell my story. So I was dragged to the mall again by Mitzi. She was trying on dresses for the upcoming dance. I didn't even ask her, infact! I shouldn't even be looking at the dress! I turned my head away, and saw a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair, with hazel eyes, and tan skin. She was also trying on dresses. Mitzi said I was ignoreing he rand broke up with me. Yes!"Sky said while putting his hands up."I'm finally on the market! My heart literally stopped when she walked over, and talked to me! Her name is Stella- most beautiful name. She's also a Princess!"

Brandon bit his lip." I met this girl in the hallway. Long red hair, and light blue eyes. I was so nervouse, but in the end, We're hanging out tomorow! As friends."Brandon said.

"Friends-"Nabue teased."Well- I was in the training room. I was working on some spells, when a girl with choclate skin, blue eyes, and dark waved hair. She was very athletic. She was a tom-boy flat off the bat I could see. I kinda was invisable, I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't. Just then she grabbed my feet. She kinda threatened me too, but it was cute. I also have a plan to see her again."

Timmy just shook his head."I met the most prettiest girl! I was is extra cclasses, and I wanted to talk to her, but then she came over and talked to me! I was so- nervouse! She actually talked to me! We hung out after school, for the potion of coarse! I kinda chased her down the hall, and dropped my glasses. I thought shhe'd think I was a loser, but- she picked them up for me!"Timmy said getting exited."Pink hair, chlorene blue eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. I loved all 26 of them."

"You- counted her freckles..."Riven asked.

Timmy nodded. Riven shook his head."What about you Riv?"

"Riven! Not Riv, and nobody. Unless you count the girl who kicked Sky's ass."Riven smirked.

"She was about to kick your ass too!"Sky restorted.

Riven stood up."Oh- so you don't deny she kciked you hard."Riven smirk got bigger and corssed his amrs.

Sky stuttered trying to find a way to get back. "Who was she?"Helia asked.

"Some ugly chick with childish blue pigtails, pale skin..."Riven started.

"And eyes telling you not to screw around with her?"Brandon finished.

"I was going to say ugly squinted eyes, but that works."Riven said.

"So harsh."Timmy shook his head.

"She reminds me of _you._"Sky said.

"Whatever."Riven said as he walked to his room. Riven climbed into bed. He lay there... _Sky says that she reminds him of me...eh?_ Riven got up, and walked to a drawer, and pulled out a box. He sat indian style on his bed, and opened the box. It was a pink mini bottle. He never opened it, but always kept it close. _My first love..._ and witbthat, he driffted off to sleep.

**RIVEN'S DREAM**

_I'm walking to the bike. The one Dad got me for my seventh borthday, all while Mom was scolding him for buying such an expensive dangourouse thing. So she gave me a hemet. I promised I would never fall, or hurt myself. My Dad told me to never be distracted, by __**anything. **__I was to keep my ground, and stay strong. Seven years later...I break both those promisses._

_I walk to my bike as memories of Mom, and Dad flood to my mind. Though- that's all I have...my memories...__**but **__saying that would break my promiss! If your so desprate to know, Dad died in a freakin' war called- what was it? It was on s- no...was it do- nah. Anyways, Mom dissapeared way befor that. So I'm at a boys foster home. Good- no girly girls dressed in pink, looking for a guy to make her look cool, with makeup, and her look-at-me-i'm-barbie type personality. _

_I get on, and put on my helmet, another one of the things kids at this hell hole think is weird about me. Do they dare say it? Probuably not. I have ears in hell, just to let them know. _

_I speed off into the woods. All through trees, and the tree I call __**I don't think so. **__Why? Well...you say,"did you bump into that tree?" I say,"I don't think so!" ( got that joke from the ducks tour in Wiscounsin! )_

_I see a cliff, and descide to take a fly. I speed up, and fly in the sky. It was so blue, and peacful... just like Mom's hugs, or Dad's sayings. Just in the middle of my day dream, this damned voice filled my head. A beautiful damned voice. I continued to listen to the voice._

_**I could fall, into the sky**_

_**Never would I tell a lie,**_

_**Maybe it's the things I would never do,**_

_**But I need to tell you**_

_**I need to tell you all these things that I'm seeing,**_

_**I need to tell you all the things I'm thinking,**_

_**I need to tell you what I'm feeling,**_

_**But there's no words to describe it!**_

_In the middle of that voice that is __**like **__a day dream, a damned cloud starts to swirl. I have no idea what's going on, so I try to get out of the forming twister. Lighting- I remember clearly hitting my bike, as I flung off it, and started to fall-_

_Falling- falling-falling-._

_I thought I was going to die. I would be considered lucky if I died befor I hit the ground. Rain- started to drop, my vision was blurry, and I was getting tired of spinning. As I started to go black, I saw three ugly faces... black, with purple, blue, and red eyes. Messy hair, and they looked ghost like... I heard the voice again._

_**I'm like the color white, **_

_**With no personality,**_

_**Colors splatting everywhere,**_

_**How to see it?**_

_**What to think of it?**_

_**How-, what do I feel?**_

_**I'm like the color white, **_

_**With no personality,**_

_**Colors splatting everywhere,**_

_**It's the people, things, that creat me,**_

_**It's the people things, that tell me what to think, see, and feel**_

_**But this time-**_

_**I creat me, to see, think, and feel...**_

_I blacked out..._

_I woke up. I could feel I was one stiff land. If I was alive, I would kiss the ground._

_I heard... crying? Nobody ever cried for me. Maybe I was finally dead. I felt something squimer in my hand. I opened my eyes, and it was... a beautiful girl. Long purpleish hair tied in two high pony tails with a pink band, She had a orange, yellow, and pink top * mental face top * don't look there! She'll get edgy! Her skirt was short, orange, yellow, and pink. She had... wings? Big yellow ones, with ornage, design. She had pale skin, with watery blue eyes. _

_"Your okay!"You cried._

_"Y-you saved me. Your voice... is so..."I said._

_She smiled, and bent down, okay, I never said kissing the ground. I meant the beautiful ... fairy? Infront of me!Jjust when that happend I heard voices. "Riven! Riven!" great, kids back at home who claimed to be my friends. Just to make them look cool._

_I opened my eyes, and saw she was gone... with none of that strong wind. Well, I broke my promises. I was semi injured, got distracted, and wasn't so strong. Hey... I kept my ground... right?_

_**Sorry for the lame chap! It'll make more sense into the story! I will update my stories as fast as I can! School starts soon, and shoppping, ect. I'm in an idea drought with High School Madness... so I'll finish up soon! Please, can you keep my secrets? I might delete. Please review! Sorry for the bad typing, I'm in a rush! I have sleeping probs, and don't fall asleep till 4 am, school starts soon, and I gotta get up at 6am. Mom wants me to sleep! So laterz,**_

_**YukariMusa**_


	3. W I T C H!

_**Hey peop;e that read this boreing story! So... people are for some reason liking this... so I'm in a idea drought on the rest of my stories, and depression drought becuase one of my favoriot stories is on hold. Best Friends Brother by Double Dreams! So here we go!**_

The Winx were in thier nature uniforms. Walking through black mud swamp. Stella trotting behind, Tecna talking to Flora to find what their looking for, Bloom infront because she's the leader, and Musa, and Layla just goofing off infront of Bloom. "AHHHH!"

They all whipped their heads around to see Stella had fell in a mud puddle. "Stella!"Tecna yelled, as they ran over.

"Are you okay?"Bloom asked.

Stella spit out some mud with a _puh _sound. "No! I am not okay! This swamp is smeely, and messy!" She stood up getting a hancerchief from her pockett, and cleaning her boots."Not that I can't handle a little swamp..."

Musa kept walking,"Yeah right! You couldn't handle a kitty pool, if it was in the garden of your castle, in Solaria!" She said while shoving aside some field grass. She then shrieked.

"A-ha! See? You too!"Stella restorted.

"Shh!"

"Don't you shush me!"Stellla said.

"Look Stella, I don't think she meant it..."Bloom started.

"Shh!"Musa said once again.

"She just shushed me!"Bloom said.

Layla kneeled next to Musa. "Wait... field grass can be found near a lake. So that means..."Tecna said also kneeling next to them.

"B-O-Y-Z's!"Musa said in a hush tone.

Bloom, and Stella walked over as well. "They're naked!"Bloom said.

Stella yelped, and they all jumped back with her."What?"Bloom asked.

"I saw it!"

"What?"They all asked in union.

"Sky's you know what!"

"Who's Sky?"Layla asked.

"How do you know him?"Tecna asked.

"We met at the mall."Stella said.

"Come here Flora!"Bloom said.

Flora shook her head no, and covered her eyes. Layla, and Musa walked over and dragged her to sit by them. "Doesn't look like their in class. Their clothes are there."Flora pointed out.

"Not their uniforms."Tecna said.

Musa smirked. Layla looked at her, and smiled. "I know that look!"Layla said. The girls huddled, and wispered."Since it was your idea, make the first shot!"Layla said.

Musa got up, still hanging low, and ran over with the girls behind and grabbed the boys clothes. "It's Brandon!"Bloom wispered.

"It's Helia!"Flora wispered.

"It's Nabue!"Layla wispred while cracking her knuckles.

Musa giggled. "Hey Riven!"She yelled.

ALl the boys turned around being low. "Hey, you better give those back!"Riven yelled.

"Screw off asswhole!"Musa yelled.

Teh boys looked at eachother, and started swimming to shore. Flora, Bloom, and Stella yelped. "Run!" Layla yelled.

The girls rzan away to the boys level bikes. "I don't know how to drive this!"Flora yelled while putting a shirt in the back hatch. Musa pointed at things.

"Brakes, Acceleration, radar."Musa said.

"How would you know?"Layla asked.

Musa was quiet when they heard yelling. "Get back here ya little bastard!"Riven.

The girls got on, and sped off. While boys trying to cover up chasing them. "We kick ass for first timers!"Stella yelled.

"They're gaining on us!"Tecna yelled.

"This was a bad idea!"Flora tried to yell.

"I have an idea!"Bloom said. She threw a shirt, and Brandon stopped to pick it up. So the rest of the girls threw the clothes. The boys went in the bushes, and changed. Then they continued to run after the girls, and their bikes.

Just then, dark balls of energy were thrown at the bikes. The boys started getting confussed. Flora almost tipped over, but Bloom pulled up next to her, and balanced her. Layla then got mad. "Nabue you ass!"

"I didn't do it!" He yelled.

Then, it hit Bloom, and Bloom tomppled on FLora, and they fell. "Crap!"Tecna yelled as she jumped off the bike to avoid an attack.

"I would treasure that Tecna swore, but hell no! They did not just hit my Bff's!"Layla yelled as she turned around to face them on. The boys had already made their way to the girls. Layla, and Musa got off the bikes.

" Come face us you shit head!"Musa yelled. When they didn't obey, she used an echo spell to sense where they were. Musa then shot a purple ball, and a girl fell from a tree.

"Who the hell are you?!"Musa asked."Ya know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter, cause we're going to kick your ass any way!"

The rest of the Winx got up off the ground. "We're going to make you wish you never woke up this morning!" Flora said.

"Oh- burn!"Blooms aid."We're going to kick your butt to last year to rethink what you did!"

"I was waiting for Bloom to swear, but nice! Wait- why to rethink?"Layla asked.

Bloom shrugged."I don't know... we're nice?"

"Well I'm not! I'll make you wish you never felt the power of water!"Layla yelled.

"Does that mean you have a bikini as a form?"Nabue smirked.

RIven high fived him. "Shut up Perv! This has nothing to do with you!"Layla warned.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born a witch!"Tecna said.

"I'm going to make you say that I'm the Mother fucking Princess!"Stella said.

"I'm going to make you wish I'd kill you!"Musa yelled.

They all got in positions. "MAGIC WINX!"

The boys were amazed. RIven just kept his cool look, but he was truely amazed. "Magical Flowers!"

"Digital Powers!"

"Rythms, and tunes!"

"The Sun, and the Moon!"

"Magic shapes, and shifty Tides!"

"And the fire burning, DEEP INSIDE!"

Flora had a short pink dress, Tecna had a purple suit, Musa had a short mini red dress, Bloom had a two piece blue top, and Layla had a two piece green top, and skirt. Layla took the first attack. She took the swamp mud, and made her stick to a tree.

Flora made the second, she made the tree branches hug her to tighter to the tree. Tecna made the next. She made a green net trap the witch tighter. Musa made the next, she made rythmic beats, and made the witch deaf. Bloom made a red dragon swirl her..

"What are we doing?!"Layla yelled while they put energy into an attack.

"I don't know!"Tecna said.

"Screw me not paying attention in class!"Stella yelled.

"Shit!"Musa yelled when they were all thrown back against trees. They all made seprate screams when they hit the tree.

Just then, two witches appeared. One with long white hair, and the other with long dark hair. "Pathedic Stormy."The one with dark hair said.

"At least I manged to hit them! Unlike you last time, Darcy!"Stormy yelled.

"Shut up ladies!" the one with white hair said.

"Sorry Icy."Darcy, and Stormy said in union.

The Winx remained still. Flora was on her stomach laying on a tree branch. Stella was laying upside down against a tree. Bloom was laying on her back. Tecna was on her stomach. Layla was under Stella on her stomach. Musa was leaning gainst a rock, not really wanting to be weak, so she had her head up, and half her back. Let's not forget her evil eye.

Flora inhaled loudly, and shot up and said, "Who's alive?" She then fell off and landed on her stomach.

"Not me..."Bloom groaned.

" Stella?"Tecna mumbled as she looked in Stella's direction.

Stella leaned up. She looked at "her" legs. "Eww..."Stella said. She twisted her leg because it was twisted funny.

"Oww!"Layla screamed.

"Opps Sorry!"Stella said seeing 'her' leg, happened to be Layla's. Stella twisted it back,

"Oww!"Layla yelled again as she eyed Stella.

"I'm fine."Musa said getting up.

The rest followed her move. "We can handle them!"Bloom yelled.

Then they started fighting. Icy shot ice at Bloom, and she dodged it all. When she dodged it, one hit Flora and she fell to the ground. "Flora! Are you okay?"Bloom asked.

"I'm good."She said.

Bloom got mad, and started throwing balls of fire. Meanwhile, Tecna was fighting off Stormy. Stormy then shot a lightning bolt at her, and she fell back. Tmmy ran to her side, and supported her head. "Tecna! Tecna are you okay?"

Stormy just laughed, when she was hit by fire. "Ah! My new skirt. Grrrrrrr... AHH!" Stormy threw a twister, at Bloom.

Flora got up, and sent a vine to get her, but she was dragged in as well. Meanwhile, Stella was trying to hit Darcy. Darcy then sent her flying back, and she hit one of the bikes. Then as she was about to get out, Darcy said, " Power of Darkness, bounce back these powers, make this fairy be known as EXPLODING GIRL BIKER!" Then, the bike caught of fire.

"AHHH!" Stella screamed.

"STELLA!: Musa screamed trying to fly over there. Just then Darcy blocked her way. Her eyes turned purple, and everywhere around her went black, then you could see replacas of her ugly face holding a ball of dark power. "Nighty night fairy!"

Musa used her arms to cover her face, and closed her eyes. Then, there was a flash of green, and Msua saw Prince Sky! He just saved her! Darcy fell to the ground. Then, he was hit by a block of ice. "Prince Sky!" Musa yelled.

He fell next to her. "I'm okay!" He said.

Musa sat up." Good assist thanks!"

Befor he could say it, Musa was off. "Go get Stella."He said.

"Flora!'Bloom called. Flora was lifeless. Just spinning in that twister. "Flora!" Bloom grabbed her hand. Flora opened her eyes and remembered that they had to fight. "let's use that counter spell from gym class!"

They grabbed eachothers hands. " Put a barrier as strong as a wall, make the twister bounce back, like a rubber ball! " They said. Then a pink barrior surrounded them, and the twister bounced back to Stormy.

They flew to the ground. "One down, two to go." Bloom said.

"I'm sleeping for w while after this."Flora said.

"Maybe that Helia boy can carry you."Bloom smiled.

Flora blushed. Back over to Tecna, Icy was busy making ice under a passed out Tecna, and a terrified Timmy. "Back off Icy!" Timmy yelled.

" As if loser."Icy said.

" I GOT YA TECNA!" Stella yelled. She pulled a ring from her fingure, threw it in the air, and it turned into a staff. " Ring of Solaria!" She yelled. Then Stella hit Icy with a bright sun attack. Icy fell to the ground yelling,

"My eyes!"

"Two down, one to go!" Stella said as she caught up with Bloom, and Flora.

The cie melted due to Stella's attack. Timmy laid Tecna on the ground. He shook her. "Tecna wake up! Tecna!"

Tecna then fluttered her eyes open. "Hmm? Timmy? THE FIGHT!" She shot up.

"Do you have wings Tecna?"

Tecna then put her wings out. "It may be safer to use this though." She made her little web on her helmet. " This allows me to glide a little stronger, and faster."

Timmy was amazed, this girl was smart, cute, _and _diffrent in a special way...

Tecna joined Flora, Stella, and Bloom. They were watching Musa fight the last witch. Darcy's eyes turned purple, and the rest of the level bikes floated in a circle in the air. " This is a fun game. It's called Crash Test Fairy!"

"Oh- no!" Musa said. Musa tried to fly away, but the bikes would fly infront of her, and she would bump into them.

" Jeez," Layla said.

"She's stronger than she looks." Stella said.

" She probuably broke something."Tecna said.

"This is Musa we're talking about, but still!" Flora said covereing her eyes.

Then, Musa fell to the ground, and Darcy made the bikes pile p, and start moving down slowly to crush her. "Musa!"Bloom yelled flying up to her. Stormy blocked her way.

"You can't save your little friend now, she's finished!" Stormy said.

" She wouldn't!" Helia said.

" No way!" Sky said.

" Is it even logical?" Timmy asked.

" Well, these are witches we're talking about."Brandon said.

"And their faries."Nabue said.

"The witches are just that crazy."Riven said.

" It's like what they say at the end of every fairy tale, the end!"Icy said.

" No she isn't!"Bloom yelled bunddling her fist. "Get out of my way!"

The rest of the girls nodded, and flew up next to her. They grabbed hands and focused energy. Then, a huge ball of power hit the witches. The witches fell the ground. "Retreat!" Icy said.

The witches ran, and dissapeared. Musa stood up, and dusted off her skirt. She shook her head. The boys ran over to the girls. Exept Riven who walked. "Flora! Are you okay?"

"Yes Helia, I'm fine. No need to worry about me... I mean- I... of coarse you weren't worried about me."Flora said blushing.

"No Flora!" Helia said while grabbing her hands. " I was worried! But you handled youself pretty well."

"Well...thank you. "Flora blushed.

"Stella! Are you hurt!? "Sky asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."Stella said putting her ring on her fingure , she dropped it though. "Opps."

Sky bent down, and picked it up. He smiled, and held his hand out. Stella smiled, and held her hand out. He slipped the ring of Solaria on her fingure. "Why thank you Prince Sky."

"My pleasure Princess Stella."Sky said.

" Tecna! Are you okay, that was a violent fight!" Timmy said.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Tecna asked.

"I'm alright. "

"Bloom! That was amazing are you hurt?!" Brandon asked.

"No. Just a little tired."

"Do you want to cancel the da- I mean hang out tonight?"

"No! I'll just sit for a while when I get back to the cabin."

"If you insist."

" Hey Layla."Nabue said. "I wanted to know if your okay. That was some pretty impresive fighting."

Layla turned her back. "Don't you dare think flirting with me will get me to trust you! But.. thanks."Layla said turning around and holding out her hand.

Nabue tokk it, and shook her hand, but he tokk her hand and kissed it. Layla turned a vibrant red. "HEY! DON'T THINK JUST BECAUASE I SHOOK YOUR HAND DOESN'T MEAN TO DO THAT YA PERV! BY THE WAY I STILL HAVE TO KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT PERVERTED COMENT EARLIER!"

Nabue put his hands infront of him."Wait! Riven was doing the same!"

"Musa will take care of him."

Musa walked up to Riven. He just looked at her blankly. She very fast put her foot in the air to kick his face. He ducked though. Musa got mad now. "Damn you!" She said still with her whole leg in the air.

" Word of advice, mini skirt and high kicks don't mix well. You might give your oponent the wrong idea." Riven said looking under her skirt.

Musa yelped and bounced back. "PERV!"

"So why did you want to kick me exactly?"Riven asked.

"You could have helped us! You lazy ass!"Musa said.

Riven shrugged. _He is pissing me off... _Musa thought.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"So... we know them all."Bloom laughed.

" Yup."Musa said writing something at her desk.

Tecna was sitting by the TV. She was watching the weather. "It's going to storm later."

"Nice subject change."Layla said.

"Hear that Musa, might wanna grab your stupid baby blankey, and that hunk of a guy you epically fail tried to kick."Stella said.

Musa kept quiet. "So how do you know how to ride?"Flora asked. Everyone looked at her. She kept quiet. Then there was a knock at the door. _Saved by the bell. _Musa thought.

Musa got up, and walked to the door. _Don't let them thnk that question makes you weak! _"Yo nobody ordered a pizzia did they?"Musa asked. She opened the door.

"Hi, is um.. Bloom here?" A boy with blonde hair asked.

Musa didn't look away from him. "Bloom some guy that thinks his hair is sexaay is looking for you."

Bloom got up."Brandon? Oh! Just let me get my purse!" Bloom ran off into the bedroom.

Musa looked at him. She smirked when he started to sweat. SHe grabbed him by the collar. "If you do _anything _to hurt _my _Bloom, I will _kill _you."

"Ready!"Bloom yelled.

Musa let go of his collar. Brandon hooked arms with her and they left for the night. Musa watched them go."Who the hell are you?"She asked the darkness.

A boy with broan hair stepped out. "I'm Prince Sky, I'm looking for..."

"Stella some full of himslef jack ass Prince is looking for you."Musa said. "Oh- your the one who I kicked ass at."

He started begging with his hands. Like 'no no! Don't say that!' Stella walked from behind them. " How did you know my cabin number?"

"Well... Sky said he was going to Bloom's cabin, and I figured you would be here to."

"You assumed right."

"So.. wanna hang out?"

"Um- sure! Let me put make up and..."

"You look pretty the way you are."

"Huh?"

"I mean... it's fine! We're going like friends right?" Sky hesistated.

"...yeah. Be back." Stella said as she went to the bed room.

Musa pointed a fingure and he shuddered. SHe smirked at that. "Hurt her _physically _or _mentally, _I will cut your hair."

"NO!"

"Then don't you _dare hurt her._"Musa said walkingback to her desk.

_She reminds me of Riven. Scrares the shit out of everyone, then goes in his little corner. _Sky thought.

Stella came back, and said good bye to her friends. They left for the night.

_**The next chapter will be about Stella, and Bloom's "hang-out". I wanna make Musa bad- ass cause I don't know. But you guys seem to like it=) Anyways... laterz**_


	4. LUV Dilemma!

_**Anyways- hi! School started already, and I'm really sorry=) So I'm going to make this a good update=) I am trying my best, I really am! Gomenasai! - sorry in japanese -. So here we go!**_

Bloom and Stella came back later that evening. Exclaiming about their dates. " He also invited me to this festival!" Stella cheered.

"Festival?"Bloom asked.

"He said it's tomorow."Stella said.

"I wasn't invited."Bloom said in a disapointing way.

Musa was on her bunk, back turned to the group. "Come down sweety."Flora said.

Musa just sat there. They got the point that she wasn't coming down. She was always like this. Moody. "Helia, and I are friends."Flora smiled.

"That's great!"Layla said.

"How about you and Boo-boo?" Stella asked.

"Nabue?"Layla asked.

"Whatever."

"There is nothing going on between us."Layla said with a huff.

" I found this map of Red Fountine." Tecna said. " Here, Grand Stadium. That's where their holding the festival."

"Alright! Pack your running shoes, and get to sleep!"Stella said standing up with a clap.

"Why?"Bloom asked.

"We're sneaking in."Stella said.

"What?!" Layla asked.

"You need a invitation!"Bloom said.

"No need to take drastic measures!"Flora said.

"Thats's against rules!"Tecna said.

"What choice do we have? Layla, I said we're sneaking in. Bloom, he didn't give you one after a date., so we're going to say _'I missed you!' _Flora, they might be hiding something! Tecna, who cares!"Stella said.

"We aren't dating! And it wasn't a date!"Bloom yelled.

"Right..."

"Fine! But, we need to make sure we do this correctly."Tecna said.

"I'm in!"Bloom said putting her hand out.

"Me too!"Stella said putting her hand in.

"Me three!" Layla said putting her hand in.

"Is there any room for me?"Tecna asked putting her hand in.

"What about you, Musa?"Bloom asked.

Musa turned. She looked at them. "Why?" She asked.

"We're doing this to see what their up too!" Stella said.

She jumped off the top bunk, and walked over to them putting her hand in. "Only because I have to beat the crap outta Brandon."Musa said with a smirk.

The next morning they woke up and got ready. Dressed in their normal outfits, they walked to red fountine, ran from the guards, and got to a door where they could see through the crack.

"To bad we can't like, walk through walls."Bloom said trying to share as much as space, and sight space.

"Well..."Musa said. They looked at her. Musa put a fingure to her lips, and dissapreared. The girls looked aorund themselves.

"Where did she go?"Stella half laughed, half quiestioned. "AHHH!"

"What?"They all asked.

"Something touched me!"Stella squealed.

"It's me stupid!" Musa said.

"How can you do that?"Bloom asked.

"You can't see sound waves, or feel them, that is unless your loud enough."Musa said.

"Therefore, meaning she can turn invisable, and if she's focused sje can walk through walls."Tecna said.

"What else can you do?"Flora asked.

Musa grabbed them, and they turned invisable and walked through the wall into the stadium. They then turned visable. "Bloom, find Brandon, and ask what's up. Stella, find Sky, Flora, and Tecna, come with me."Musa said.

_**STELLA'S SIDE**_

I walked through the halls. I couldn't find him! My feet were starting to hurt due to the amount of walking. Two inch heels in long hallways hello! So I walked along, and saw a longer hallway, with boys!

I fluffed my hair, and walked up to them. "Excuse me, is Prince Sky here?"

They looked at me. Then they moved, and Sky was messing with some other boys. He looked up."Stella?"

"Hey, Bloom wasn't invited, why not?"

"Umm- about that... because- well- it's..."

_**"I'LL GET YOU ICY!" **_

"Bloom!"Stella yelled. All the boys ran to the edge of the stadium. It wasn't easy... it was a blonde with curly hair, she was a fairy though.

_**BLOOM P.O.V**_

This girl is Icy in disguise! I knocked her to the ground with a fire blast. She was weak! Although it was a good try with the fairy form... wait.

"Diaspro!"Brandon yelled running to her.

"Oh Sky!"SHe said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Brandon? WHat's going on? Who is she?"I asked.

"I'm Princess Diaspro and his name is Prince Sky! He's my finace' stupid girl!" She yelled.

I fell to my knees. That was a stab in my heart. He faked his identity. Maybe just because I'm not a Princess to play with my heart. Also, he's engaged to to this girl. Who is fairly pretty, and rich...

"Bloom! I can explain-"

"You don't have to explain anything."I said trying to hold back tears. Stella came behind me and helped me up. Flora, and Tecna also came running up. Musa came walking casually over. She looked the now called Sky. She slapped him. Everyone ohh-ed.

"Disrespect on your family!" A guy with a brown beared, and a crown said. The king probuably.

"What Family? I'm the only left."Musa said looking him in the eye. She pointed at him."AND IS SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE WANT ME DEAD!"

Everyone ohh-ed again. She pointed at the king! "What is that suppose to mean?!"He asked taken back.

She smirked."Oh, and they said Kings where smart."SHe said turning her back waving her hand. "Let's go guys."

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

"Dad no!"Sky yelled.

Musa grabbed the winx, and they dissapeared. "WHERE DID THEY GO?!"King Radius asked.

The girls got home and were silent. Flora was sitting between both Bloom, and Stella. Flora then put her hands on both of thier shoulders, and smiled. They gave a fake weak smile back. Tecna was combing her hair like she usually did when she had no emotion. Layla was twisting a basketball in her hands. Musa was on the bunk next to her.

"So, Prince Sky is really Brandon?"Stella asked.

"Yeah, so Brandon is _really _Prince Sky."Bloom said."And Prince Sky is really Brandon, Prince Sky's royal squire."

"So- I really can't marry him because he isn't a Prince."Stella said.

"I can't date him 'cause he's going to be married."Bloom said.

"Love does that to you."Layla said.

"How would you know?"Stella asked. Her eyes lite up."Who is he?! Boo-boo?!"

"It's Nabue, and NO! A long time ago, I was locked in the palace walls. I was a Princess who's parents didn't want her to be used. For riches, or anything. I had no friends, and was home-schooled. Then I met this girl. A palace dancer. She taught me how to pretend like nobody is watching. Then... she dissapeared. I descided to take her words, and sneak out of palace to learn dances from street preformers. I also later in the years became friends with pixies."Layla said.

"Pixies?"Tecna asked.

"Yes. Small species of faries, that are born from a flower in a secretly hidden village called pixie village."

"So practical..."Musa mumbled.

"I know what love does to you, and feared it."Flora said. "I was in the sixth grade, with no friends. I was to shy, and embaressed. It was a private school, for rich kids. I met this boy, who was made fun of everyone for he was not rich. I became friends with him, and later found out he had an amazing talent. He was good at poetry. Every girl loved his sweet words, and for that he became blinded. He stopped talking to me, and I started to be threatened by some of the girls who liked him. So- I ran away. Just left the school."

"I was the same, I'll tell you my humiliating story! I was in the sixth grade, piimple faces, braced teeth, glasses freak. I sat alone in class when Robby sat next to me! It was love at first sight! But like all boys in my class, he had a crush on Kendra, and he was the only onew brave enough to ask her to the dance and she said yes!"Stella said."So the dance came, and I used a break up spell. But I kinda screwed it up and she ended up breaking her leg. So I thought ROBBY WILL FINALLY BE MINE! But she made it to the dance, and Robby took care of her and her crippled foot holding her hand all night."

"My problem was when I had to most giant crush on this guy, and found out he wasn't the guy I thought he was for literall, and he ended up being engaged."Bloom said.

"That's your situation now."Layla said.

"EXACTLY! I don't know what to do!"Bloom said as she stuffed her head in her pillow.

"I've read online that your expieriences with real people, or relatives, or what you hear, or see, you pick it up."Tecna said."And that's what I do... but sometimes it's the wrong thing. I need to learn to follow my own heart."

"Sounds like me."Musa said joining the conversation.

"She emerges!"Stella said.

"I never followed my own heart, or mind. I learned, and did what others told me to do."

Layla started laughing."You? Listen to other people?!"

"I used to believe it or not."

"What happened?"Bloom asked.

"I- um... "

"You can tell us."Flora said.

"I don't know if I can."Musa restorts.

"Yeah we're you best friends!"Bloom said.

"Your my only friends."Musa restorts.

"We won't tell anyone!"Stella said.

"Now that's just a lie."Musa restorts.

"C'mon! Dooka?"Layla asked.

"You mean Douka?" Musa restorts. - Douka is a way of saying please in japanese-( dO-O-ka)

Musa sighed. "This is going to be long."

"I like long. It gives us more beef!"Stella said.

"I'm a vegaterian."Musa restorts.

"Then complete this salad."Tecna said.

"That was cheesey."Bloom interupts.

"Hey, cheese is healthy we all need it once in a while."Tecna said. ( got that idea from a Danny Phantom fanfic=D)

_**Musa's flashback**_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-dooooo... huh? Oh! Gomenasai Sensai! I promiss I waon't sing again! ( Gomenasai Sensai means I'm Sorry Teacher in japanese ) Huh? Oh... why did I do that? Well because._

_My name is Musa Myūzu__ Melody. I'm japanese, and I am fourteen years old. I am a orphan at a girl foster home/school. My parents from what I can remember for I was only three dissapeared I was told. No- it's not true. I was put under my bed and my Mom gave me a pink bottle with grey bars around it, and dangling purple beeds at the bottom. With her words I last heard being,"I love you Muse, and I hope the perosn you give this to will too." With that, I can't remember what happens. _

_I was told to listen to what others say, and tell me to do. Five basic rules. Rule 1: Never think, young ladies don't think. Rule 2: Do what others tell you to do. Rule 3: Emotion is childish and not needed unless told. Rule 4: See what others see. Meaning See things in a way. Rule 5: Music is not proper for a young lady, or any lady. _

_I listened to this for 12 freaking years! It's like I'm a doll right?! I am never called by Musa, I'm Girl! But I'm not a child. I had just once again for the 13 time that day ( its only 7 pm ) for breaking rule 1, rule 4, and rule 3. I always am sneaky with my singing. When I was 10, I was doing shopping like a lady, when a guitar player was sitting on a bench. He seemed sad. I hate when people are sad, so I walked over. "If you want people to like your music, believe your music is good."I say. I know, so cliche. He taught me to play the rythm guitar, bass guitar, lead guitar, electric guitar, acousitic guitar, banjo, piano, drums, dj table, flute, saxphone, trumpet, trambone, violin, celo, symbols, miracas, and vocals. _

_So yeah, I am now walking in the forest. I have a short red dress with dark brown scraps at the end, lighter brown on top that over laps, dark red open creases to reveal the crowns, red puffy sleeves with brown bands on the bottom, a dark red bow, my hair in long waist pigtails in red bows, and a red hood. I had a basket with berries. I always had a love for being alone. So I start singing._

_**I could fall, into the sky**_

_**Never would I tell a lie,**_

_**Maybe it's the things I would never do,**_

_**But I need to tell you**_

_**I need to tell you all these things that I'm seeing,**_

_**I need to tell you all the things I'm thinking,**_

_**I need to tell you what I'm feeling,**_

_**But there's no words to describe it!**_

Just then there was a breeze. I hide behind a tree. I saw... what is that? Red, yellow, pruple, glass... bike? Strange. I then see... a boy? A BOY! He had magenta, correction! Maroon spiked hair. I felt bad. No! Don't think! Don't feel! Find shelter... but he's miserable!

I am in conflict of character vs self. I then have to time to think! Wait... great. Another mental slap. I see dark masses with red eyes, and purple outlining reaching for him. DO SOMETHING!

_**I'm like the color white,**_

_**With no personality,**_

_**Colors splatting everywhere,**_

_**How to see it?**_

_**What to think of it?**_

_**How-, what do I feel?**_

_**I'm like the color white,**_

_**With no personality,**_

_**Colors splatting everywhere,**_

_**It's the people, things, that creat me,**_

_**It's the people things, that tell me what to think, see, and feel**_

_**But this time-**_

_**I creat me, to see, think, and feel...**_

I was.. floating? Crap! I'm going to die! They look, shocked? The wind was pushing me away from him but I keep trying. Why am I this strong? I'm a girl! I look at my appearance. AHHHH! I had long purpleish hair tied in two high pony tails with a pink band, I had a orange, yellow, and pink top. My skirt was short, orange, yellow, and pink. I had... wings? Big yellow ones, with ornage, design.

I ignore it. I grab his hand. When he faints. I take his weight. **Think! **No don't! Against rules! **Ignore them! His life is on the line! **Remeber what they said! **I have to ignore them! **

The masses reach toward us, and I do the only thing I can think.

_**I'm like the color white,**_

_**With no personality,**_

_**Colors splatting everywhere,**_

_**How to see it?**_

_**What to think of it?**_

_**How-, what do I feel?**_

_**I'm like the color white,**_

_**With no personality,**_

_**Colors splatting everywhere,**_

_**It's the people, things, that creat me,**_

_**It's the people things, that tell me what to think, see, and feel**_

_**But this time-**_

_**I creat me, to see, think, and feel...**_

They screeched and dissapeared. I landed on the ground. I put him gently on the ground and remembered the skills we learned for chocking infants. Yeah- like I'm going to have kids. I put my head on his chest. No heartbeat. I think... screw them. If he dies... I figure that he doesn't have water in his lungs. **Heart Attack? **He looks fourteen stupid. **Okay now your just getting annoying.**

I don't know what to do! I'm a useless girl... a doll. I cry. I keep crying. I keep saying,"Please wake up!" Nothing happens. This is going to look bad... **Who cares?! He's probuably dead! **Don't cry over the dead stupid. **I can and I will! This boy did something to me. He made me change my ways! I truley... I don't know. L-lowowowo- **epic fail. **Shut up! **You really like this kid. Whatever, do what you want. You have my blessings. **Your my own thoughts. Who cares? Everyone knows your the annoying one. **Am not! **Are too. **What thoughts would you like to have? Leave a review below. ( Yukari Musa is a dark room. WTF? )

I slip the pink protected bottle in his hand. I was never able to open it, but I hope it does him good. I keep sobbing, when I felt... weird? Stupid! Your feeling again! **So? What would you do? **Move!

"Your okay!" I cry. **Yeah smart move. **I-it was all I could think of! **Remember, your me, I'm you. Get it in your head. **You are my head. Tast of your own medicine! **You are my me, so your also tasting it... **oh- well hey focus! Your bending down! I want to tast this kid, not the med- wait! Emotion! Thinking! Not following orders! Singing! MUSA! Are you listening to me?!

"Riven! Riven! Riven!"

I got up and ran. I could not be seen. Never. Not like this. **What just happened? I was close... but- my mind is fuzzy. **So is mine! You ignored me! Hey! Are you blocking my side out?! **Yes. **STOP THINKING! **Your helping me. **... no comment. ** You were also thinking of kissing that boy. **So were you! **Sometimes I can't believe we're related. **We're related? **UGH...**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Wow-"Layla said.

"Rough."Flora said.

"Wild expierience."Tecna said.

"I wonder who he is."Bloom smiled.

"Can I have that outfit?"Stella asked.

The girls end up laughing after it. Tecna hit a button on her comuter, and a song played.

**He says there's gotta be more, to this story**

She says no this is our, happy end. Yeah Once Upon a Melancholic time they faind that

_**Loves a game of give and take!**_

_**Again, please accept that I suck a grammer, and I made this long so I can have time to study. Please stay with me! Created first song, second was Nano, and Neko Melancholic by Vocaloid. Laterz people!**_

_**-YukariMusa**_


	5. H to the E to the L to the P!

_**So hey everyone, It's me=) Sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooooong time. I was busy on planet pluto where it is freezing, and hard to study. But I'm back and ready to go! Anyways- hi! No not really. Well yeah hi but...ANYWAYS I've been gone for a while... but whatever! Here we go! WEEEEE - throws random crap in air - oh crap - *realizes it was update of Orphanage with a heart inside* ..CRAP! ..**_

"I can't believe we had to get up this late." Bloom said.

"Yeah, I was having this amazing dream when Prince- I mean Brandon had wings and we flew to his castle."Stella said dreamily.

"Mine was like that, but it was a mansion with a green house."Flora said.

They knocked at the head mistress' door. They walked in. "You called Ms. F?"Layla asked.

Behind a desk was a old lady with grey hair, and glasses. "Yes, please sit." The girlls walked over to her desk. Bloom, and Layla sat in the two chairs infront of the desk, while Stella was standing next to Flora, Tecna, and Musa was sitting on the edge of Ms. F's desk.

"So what's up Ms.F?"Bloom asked.

"What's up is-"

"The Sky?"Musa asked. They look at her, and the girls giggle. ( got that from a Danny Phantom fanfic =D)

" There is some disterbance in a deserted planet called Sparx."Ms.F continued.

"What happend to it?"Bloom asked.

"A long time ago, there was a great dragon who landed on the chilling ice palnet. Making the Universe. So it was the birth planet, and there was a kingdom. With a king and queen, with two princesses. The ancestral witches attacked and destroyed Sparx. Leaving the royal families all gone."Ms. F said.

"So... they're... dead?"Bloom asked.

"Nobody can be sure Bloom, they just dissapeared after the major battle." Ms. F said standing up.

"Who are the Ancestreses?" Layla asked.

Ms. Faragond grabbed a book from her book shelf. She opened it, and swung it over so they can see. "Eww- have they ever heard of a salon?" Stella asked.

" They were sealed away by Queen Merium, and King Oratiel, but they also dragged them with them to Oblievian." Ms F said while sitting once again.

"At least they're locked away. It says they have enough power to lock away the whole demention. Right Musa? Musa?" Tecna said.

Musa looked a bit pale. She was staring at the page like her life was on the line. Or well... she could care less about her own, let's say her friends life is on the line.

The girls looked at her. "Are you alright Musa?" Ms. F asked.

Musa nodded. " I need you girls to go there, and see what is going on, but be careful. It is a freezing planet, a deserted one to add, and in other words very dangourouse."

"We will Ms. F!" Bloom said standing up. Bloom put a hand in the center. " I'm in it to win it!"

" Okay dookers!" Flora said putting her hand in.

"Okay!" Tecna said putting her hand in.

"Ha!" Stella said putting her hand in.

"Let's get out there!" Layla said putting her hand in.

Musa just put on a fake smile Layla added, and put her hand in. _She's shaking. The great Musa is.. scared?! Oh crap... if she's scared I think I might have to be too. _Layla thought.

They put on the official Alfea winter uniform. It was black long coat that went to mid thighs, and had white fuzzies at the bottom and the sleeves, with a black hood and white fuzzies surronding it. Skin tight black leggings, black boots, and yellow goggles, with black gloves and white fuzzies.

They stood in the Simulater, and where transported to the deserted planet of Sparx. They truged along in the frezzing planet. After about an hour, they were still nowhere. " I-i-its- s-s-o c-c-c-old." Flora said.

"It j-just g-go-ot c-c-colder by the m-m-m-m-inute!" Tecna shivered.

"I'm so c-cold my h-ands a-re n-n-numb." Stella said.

"I'm s-so c-old m-y pigtails are freezing."Musa said.

They kept truding about to give up hope, when they saw a huge ice castle. "Wow-" Bloom said. Then there was rumbling. They turned around. "Ice crabs! They freeze faries" Bloom yelled backing away.

"What about we 'Yetti' outta here!" Musa yelled pointing at a big Yetti creature.

"LET'S GO MAGIC WINX!"

The girls transformed. "So let's cook some crabs for breakfast!" Stella said flying.

"Bloom!" Layla yelled looking at Bloom un transformed on the ground.

"I can't transform! It's okay! I'll use Earth powers!" Bloom yelled picking up a ice-icle.

"So what's the recipiet?" Flora asked Stella.

"Well first, ya' crush them!" Stella said. "Sun sweep!"

" Ivy vine wrap!"

"Digital deleter!"

" Morpahix cannon!"

"Sonic blast!"

"What's next?!" Layla asked.

"Then ya' cook them! Start us off Flo!" Stella yelled.

"MAGICAL FLOWERS!"

"DIGITAL POWERS!"

"RYTHMS AND TUNES!"

"THE SUN AND THE MOON!

"MAGIC SHAPES AND SHIFTY TIDES!'

Bloom hit another crab with the ice. " EARTH POWERS BURNING DEEP INSIDE!"

Some crabs dissapeared, but many more remained. " Nice catch on Bloom!" Musa yelled.

"Thanks Musa!"Bloom said with a thumbs up." How about a sound barrier?!"

"Good idea!" Musa yelled. She made a flute and played a tune, and a red/ purple barrier came covering the castle. But it quickly broke. " Hurry! Inside!" Bloom yelled. The girls followed behind her and ran inside.

"Close the gates!" Stella yelled. Musa closed the gates. The girls went ahead, while some crabs had started pounding on the door. Musa hid behind a pedistole.

"Yo, Ice Crabs. What's the haps? What kinda music do you like, huh?" Musa asked. The doors burst down, and they came pouring in. Musa made a worried anime girl sound." Hope ya like rap!"

Some beats started playing. "Yo! Creepy crawlin' ice boys! Gonna' bust you like your toys! Crush you, cube you, send you back to icy class! With my Double Sub Woofer Blast!" She blasted two purple/red/pink balls in diffrent direction. She then had sparkles in her hands. SHe focused her energy, and swirled circles started controlling two big speakers beside the crabs. They dissapeared. Musa landed on the ground. "Ha." She said.

The other girls were busy running. They had made it the the top of the building. Blasting as many as possible. "AHHH!"

"BLOOM!" They all yelled.

Just then, Sky appeared! ( blonde one ). He started fighting off ice crabs, with the other boys behind him.

Flora was useing an ivy vine wrap to tangle some up, but an ice crap descided to take control and climb up the vine when Flora looked over at Bloom. "AHH!" Flora screamed. Then a thin yellow rope got the crab by the neck, and it was yankled down to the ground and it was smashed. "Helia!"

"Are you okay Flora?" He asked.

"Yes, um- thank you!" Flora said.

Stella was on the other hand fighting off all the crabs with her staff. Tecna was trying to defend Bloom,and blast the monsters at the same time. "They're too many!" Stella yelled.

"How about a Hermonic attack?"Musa asked.

"No! You'd have to get to close!" Stella said.

"Well then, let's try too- WOAH!" Layla started she sprang out of the way when a claw slammed on the floor. "Is everyone okay?!"

"Yes!" Tecna responded.

"What is that?!" Timmy asked.

"It'''s a Yetti!" Tecna said.

Brandon, and Sky tried hitting it. It only roared. " Hey Tecna! How about world wide web?" Bloom suggested.

"Good idea! World Wide Web!" A green globe was around it.

"My turn! Rose dust!" Flora said blowing a yellow dust off her hands and onto to globe. "Can you give those some sunlight Stell?"

"All ready on it! Sun power!" Stella said waving her staff. The flowers popped open.

"Let's get this thing grooving! Sonic Melody!" Musa bought the flute to ehr lips, and started playing a tune. ( Stella's singular transformation tune as seen in 4Kids episode 21 the Frozen Palace, or if you go on youtube BelieviXComeOn made a 4Kids audio called Stella 2011 transformation. CHECK IT OUT! )

"I'll add some waves to that! Tide wave!" Layla yelled. A pink wave swirled around the globe. After a couple seconds it was gone, along with the ice crabs. The girls cheered.

"That was awesome girls!" Bloom said.

"Hey you too! That was some pretty awesome earth powers Bloom!" Stella said.

"Thanks!"

"Um- Hey Bloom." Sky said.

"Hey Prince Sky."Bloom said.

"Look Bloom, can we talk-"

"Yo Bloom! To the H- to the E to the L to the P!" Musa said.

Bloom ran over to a door. They walked up a flight of steps. Stella leaned over to Musa. "Hey Musa, dude checking you out."

Musa ignored her. "No, he's following us upstaires."

They reached the top, and there was a girl. A spirit with a orange mask. "Your the one I see in my dreams! Daphine!" Bloom said.

" Thanks for telling us."Musa mumbled.

"This is for you Bloom. You finally found me. Your journey isn't complete though." Daphine said.

"You said when I found you, you'd tell me what happened to you."Bloom said waling up to a closed box.

" A long time ago, my planet Sparx was attacked by Ancestraces, and in order to save my little sister, I gave her to power of flame and sent her to Earth. My parents dissapeared, and I was dead. "

Bloom was crying."You came- to me in my dreams- because- I was- the- Princess? And my parents are dead?" She said between sniffles.

"Yes, but I know you can find them."Daphine said." That's not what we should focus on. It's your first journey your completing. I must go. Good bye Bloom." Daphine said.

"DAPHINE NO!" Bloom yelled, but she was already gone. Bloom was still crying holding a crown. "My planet is dead, and my real parents are gone, and so is my sister."

"Hey, but we can bring it back!" Stella said going next to her best friend.

"Yeah, we'll find them."Flora said awlking next to them.

Tecna walke dover along with Layla."No witches are ging to stop us!"

"They're just witches! Beside, the witches are locked in Oblivion!" Tecna said.

Bloom was now smiling. Musa was standing there. Stiff as ever. "Musa?"Layla asked.

"Are you okay?" Flora asked.

"You've been zooning out lately."Tecna added.

"Sparx to Musa!"Stella yelled.

_**LAYLA POV**_

Musa was stiff. Riven walked passed me, and touched her shoulder. "Hey, snap outta it." This was Riven's way of trying to be sensitive. She was still standing there. "Stupid Girl! Wake up!"

Musa blimked and looked around. She then rubbed the back of her head." Yeah Bloom! I'm so in!"

The girls cheered. Then... there was a rumbiling. "Uhhh-guys?!" Layla yelled.

"Run!" They started to run. The palace was collapsing. Musa was infront her pigtails in Riven's face.

"Get your fucking pigtails out of my face!" Riven yelled.

Stella was struggling with her heels. Flora was catching her breathe. Breathing cold air wasn't normal at a nature planet. Bloom was running like it was no problem a bit more behind Riven. Tecna wasn't used to running, so she had some trouble. I was in track, I was good.

The boys were using their swords clashing any walls that got in the way, and us being the winx were throwing balls of power. Bloom was still running thinking..._"Why can't I transform?!"_

I ran right after everyone. Then... a piece of wood hit my arm. I screamed. Nabue turned around and put up a barrior just in time before I got crushed. "You okay?"

I shook my head. He picked me up and ran. He was also trying to get out of the way of any wood, or ice. Tecna turned around, and used her world wide web to protect us. My arm stung. I soon fell aleep.. not a black out... a spell...

_**FLORA'S POV**_

I was freezing. Weather wasn't ever like this on Linphea! I slowly got used to it due to heart pounding and running. Layla was out cold in Nabue's arms, Nabue was trying to save her life...

I kept running to the point my lungs gave out, and they were ice. I leaned against a wall... panting. Helia stopped, "Flora, what's wrong?" I kept gasping. He grabbed my hands to wrap around his shoulders. I embraced his warmth. "Flora?"

He soon realized I wasn't moving, so he carried me bridal style. "T-thanks." I managed to get out.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He smiled.

"Hey guys, I can see your love blooming, but we don't have time befor..."Bloom started.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_**MUSA'S POV**_

I punded the door. We had been running, and that's what happens. The girls and boys soon caught up. I shrank to the floor. I buried my head in my knees. During my black out... I realized... those witches are out. Here...

"Oh-no!"Flora said.

"Is everyone okay?" Tecna asked.

"Layla's out cold." Nabue said.

Sky nudged him."That's cause you put her under a sleeping spell."

"She was in pain, it's better to end it right now so we can heal it in the mean time."Nabue said with a pained look.

"Well you got the time to."Musa said.

"What?" They all asked in union.

Musa kicked the door."We're locked in."

_**CLIFFY! Sorry... everyone else is doing it, it's MY turn! REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	6. 0 o O

"Are you doubting my skills?!"

"No way Tecna! It's just... I'm aceing Heroics Survival class. Don't get me wrong, but crushing the ice won't do anything. The whole cave would collapse on-top of us."

"I know what I'm saying! It would work!"

"Yeah if maybe you girls can transport us out in two seconds flat before the ice crushes us!"

"You dope! It would take about an hour to push that wall of ice down and another half an hour for you lazy boys' breaks! I'm aceing Proffeser Paladium's Class of Faries Contact with Nature and I know for myself being one, FARIES CAN'T LAST MORE THAN 2 HOURS IN ICE!" Tecna shouted with rage and furry her face turning red.

"Tecna! Ice isn't nature for one, two, We aren't lazy! Maybe you faries should help instead of expecting us to do all the requirments!"

"FARIES CAN'T-"

"I know! But, your the one who said that crushing the ice would work!" Timmy shouted.

Tecna's face grew into awareness. She slid her back facing the wall. She slowly started to weep. "I'm sorry Timmy, it's just...*sniffle* when I know there's nothing we can do or take control of... I go into a brain overload and overheat!"

"Tecna... don't cry. Um- please don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm such a dope..." Timmy admitted bowing his head. Tecna kept sobbing. "Hey, um- Tecna?" Timmy asked skiddadilling closer to her. He slowly put his arm under her neck to hold her against his wimpy chest." I am a dope. I'm sorry. I know how stressed you are and believe me, we all are. But we have to pull it together! So, I'm sorry I shouted. Could you ever forgive me?"

Tecna cleared the tears from her freckled cheeks. "Of coarse Timmy. I'm sorry I was being so ill-logical. Crying and shouting over it won't get us anywhere."

"Tecna. don't ever say things like your a machine. Your a real hearted peroson. And crying isn't ill-logical. It's a way to express your emotions. And that there proves your a real heart-warming, loving, and kind person."

Tecna remained quiet. "You think i'm... a heart-warming.. oh Timmy that was so kind of you I forgot what you said!" Tecna cried.

"A Heart-warming, loving, kind person."Timmy corrected in his clumsy ways.

"Thank you, Timmy you dope."Tecna smiled after a while.

Timmy blushed."Um... thanks... Tec."They remained cuddled up and silent for a while just enjoying eachothers company." Uh Tec?"

"Yes, Dope?" Tecna smiled looking up at him.

"Do you mind pushing up my glasses? My hand is on your shoulder and arms and I don't have the gut to move." Timmy blushed.

Tecna smiled again, and pushed up his glasses where as unkown to Tecna, left a tingly sensation on Timmy's now ichy nose...

"Ouch! Batard..." Layla mumbled.

"Sorry Layla. That hella of a pencil was really deep."Nabue apoligized.

Layla looked at her now bandaged arm. "It still hurts."

"Yeah, I removed it and applied magic when you were out. Believe it or not, the pain is alot less than if I would have treated you while you were awake."

Layla made a hiss of pain." How? It hurts like a mo-fo."

"Well, if you were awake and saw, more than knew, I was gonna treat, you would have been scared. Therefore making mental pain."

" Um hold on! I'm Layla Princess of Tides! I faced a rough past so a little knowledge and sight won't scare me." Layla said with pride.

"Everyone's scared of something."Nabue reasoned.

"Not me."Layla said."Ouch! It stings! What did you do?"

"Well-"

"Forget it. I don't wanna know. Just fix it." Layla ordered.

Nabue stayed quiet. "Well? Aren't you going to say the magic words?"

"_FIX THE PAIN NOW OR I WILL BAST YOU TO ANOTHER DEMENSION."_

"Who's going to heal you then?" Layla growled."I was looking more of a please, but seeing your scared of being alone..."

"I'M NOT SCARED!"

The caves started to shake, but thankfully stopped. Nabue just stayed quiet and made a purple light go to his hands, he reched for Layla's arm. "What do you think your doing?" SHe asked furiously.

"Healing you."Nabue said a little sternfull. Layla realized she must have hurt his feeling or something. His non smiling but still noticable cheer on his face a couple seconds ago, now not present. It felt strange to Layla.

Nabue once again reached for her arm. "Nabue- stop." Layla ordered but in a softer voice.

"No."He said trying to get a hold of her arm. Layla started moving her arm away from him. _She's scared of pain and she knows it. _"Stop moving your arm, it will increase pain and bleeding."

"Okay, I was going to do this nicely, but seeing you won't listen to me- hey!"

Nabue now had his hold on her arm and placed his glowing hand on it. Layla immediently fel releif. SHe gave a content sigh but then remembered. _A: I can't just let him wast energy on me! I was mean to him, and 2- I don't except help from anyone! B: I need to appoligize..._

"Why are you doing this?" Layla asked.

"Why are you asking?" Nabue sorta snapped.

Layla then got a little mroe stern."Why dont you just answer the fucking-" Layla paused then sighed." Because I was mean to you. Not to mention I never thanked you. So why are you doing this?" She asked softly.

Nabue still didn't look at her face."Because everyone deserves a second chance."

"That's not why."Layla said sternly. Now he looked into her eyes." I know you like you know me. We both know that we are easy to read eachother like a proffesional reading there first and studied language to a pre-school class. I know your lying... and you..."Layla gulped."And you know I _am _scared of being alone."

Nabue looked shocked."So i'm sorry I was rude to you, sorry I lyed to you, and I am thanful to you for helping me." Layla said sincerely.

Nabue now had his cheery and smiling face."Your right Layla. It's okay. The reason I'm helping you is because... there's just something about you that makes me want to help you."

"And your admitting that out loud?"

"No shame in it."Layla smiled and they remained silent. "You can rest on my shoulder."

"Hm?"

"My legs are getting tired of squating, and my arms are going numb for extending it." Nabue said getting up and leaning against the ice wall. He held out his arm with a glowing hand. Layla just remained there until she felt the sting in her arm. She yelped and jumped into his arms. Nabue smiled and wrapped one arm around her fit waist, and the other glowing hand on her arm.

_We both know that we are easy to read eachother like a proffesional reading there first and studied language to a pre-school class. _

Flora was freezing. Shivering, teeth chattering. Nature faries can't last as long as other faries. Helia had given up his hero cape to drape on my shoulders. They couldn't creat a fire of any sort to prevent the caves from melting on top of us.

"Are you doing any better Flora?" Helia asked in his soft voice.

"I-I-I'm Fine." Flora struttered.

Helia stood up from the other side of Flora. "I'll go and ask for any extra capes."

"No don't. I don't want to bother you."

"Your not bothering me." Helia said with a look of content on his face."Flora I _want _to help you."

Flora looked at him."B-b-b-b-but..."

"Shh..."Helia soothed placing his gloved fingure on her frozen chapped lips."I'll be back." He said softly into her ear sending a pleasing chill up her spine.

Helia got up and went to the back of the cave to where the rest were. He was gone for a good ten minutes, and came back with 3 capes. He kneeled down infront of flora and started covering her body in capes. "Sorry. I couldn't find Riven and Nabue's coat is his actuall coat."

"I-i-it's fine."Flora chattered.

Helia frowned and moved next to flora. he pressed his body against hers and Flora coudln't help but lean in towards the warmth...

Stella was waiting for Brandon just to return. "Where's Brandon?"

"Here." Stella looked toward the mouth of the cave."Didn't find anything." He sighed sitting beside her. Stella rubbed his back.

"That's alright!" She consoled.

Brandon looked at her."No it's not. Faries can't last-"

"Long in ice. I know but who cares?! If you boys keep us warm, we'll last another good hour!" Stella tried.

Brandon just looked at the ground. Stella frownded and gave him a hug. "We'll be fine Brandon."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about lying to you. Sky wanted to find out what it was like being a normall guy, and I helped him being buds. We were gonna tell everyone but I met you and I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me if I was a commoner."

Stella put her hand on her mouth and then on his shoulder."Brandon no! Your a great guy and I would ALWAYS want to be there for you!"

"Really? Even me being a commener? Like hanging out at the mall and resterants?" Brandon asked his mood lifting. He layed his head on Stella's fluffy fabried shoulder and started to doze off. STella didn't interupt simply because he deserved it.

"Well... we can start with a movie?" Stella said quietly.

"Hey Prince Sky." Bloom greeted to the charming Prince as he walked to Bloom from the mouth of thecave."Find anything?"

Sky sighed."No Bloom. I'm sorry." Bloom looked to the floor knowing that they wouldn't last longer."And Bloom, call me Sky."

"Oh no, it's fine. You are a Prince after all."Bloom said disappointingly."And engaged..."

"Bloom, I'm sorry I lied to you. I juts wanted to know what it would be like to be normal! Not Prince Sky!" Sky fought.

"What? So I could start to fall for you and find out your enaged and have no chance!?" Bloom said starting to cry." Isn't it a rule you have to be a Princess? I'm no Princess! I'm just a... a earth girl."

Sky took Bloom's hands into his own."Bloom! Your an Earth Girl, but your special! Bloom, I met you for the first time, and wanted to break my engagment immediently Bloom... please- forgive me,"

"I forgive you Sky..." Bloom said givng him a hug.

"Thank you,"

Musa was beating the ice at the what was and entrance and exit to the cave. Her hands where beat red from beating, and from the ice chilling her skin. Her eyes started swirling in a violet neon color as she tried to make the wall intagable."AHHHH!" Musa screamed in pain as she fell back against the floor.

The cave rumbled a little, and some icicles dropped. Musa covered her neck and stood up."Crap pixie are you tring to kill us?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see the hot headed prick, Riven." I'm trying to go intagable. Something hit me... like it's a barrior."

"Too bad I wasn't listening to what you said." Riven smirked.

Musa growled. Riven grinned and as quick as lighting , pinned her back to the hard cold ice. The cave rumbled again from the amount of force. Musa grunted. "Oh yeah way to go smart one."

"You just did the same."

"Yeah but I wasn't trying to _sexually harass _you!" Musa said struggling in his grip.

He lifted her off her feet with his right knee under her to support her weight. His hands pinning her abover her head. He leaned forward and whispered huskily,"Would you like to?"Musa growled again. "It's not polite for a lady to growl."

Musa froze in a trance. Her eyes went like a gray deppresent. "Hey, uh... girl are you okay?" Her body started to tremble then. This got Riven freaked out."Ugh!" He lifted her wrists and slammed them with force once again against the wall.

Musa grunted."WHAT THE HELL?! I know your deal! You draw in any girl you can then push her away for the enjoyment of knowing your wanted! Well guess what?!" Musa held up her thumb."Go take a hike!" ( A/N: The thumb thing is letting drivers know your hitch hiking. )

Musa kept beating against the ice knowing they wouldn't last much longer. "C'mon. It's worth nothing beating sheer ice." Musa mumbled walking towards the mouth of the cave where the rest were.

Musa took off her fuzzed jacket and put it against the freezing Nature Fairy. Helia wrapped his arm around her. Musa sat next to Layla and Nabue, and sighed."I'm sorry. I don't have any powers, and my fists aren't working..."Musa said looking at her red hands.

Bloom stood up."Girls! We can't give up! There's always another way! I just can't sit here!"

"Face it Bloom. There's no way out."Layla said.

"B-but we have magic! There has to be something we can do!"Bloom fought.

"Sorry Bloom." Stella apoligized.

"Layla's right Bloom. Even if we combinded all of our magic together, there would be no possible way to escape without getting hurt."Tecna added."Unless we can go through all of the ice that would fall on us if we crush the ice. But that's not possible..."

"Wait Tecna! That's it your a geius!"Bloom shouted with enjoyment as she gave Tecna a hug.

"That statement is nearly true Bloom, but where are you going at this?" Tecna asked after pulling away from Bloom's unexpected hug.

"Musa! Can you still do that... optimistic thing?" Bloom asked pointing at Musa.

"Yeah. But I already tried going through. There's some sort of barrior." Musa said in a dull disappointed way.

"Okay then! We crush the ice untill the barrior dissapears!" Bloom suggested.

"Bloom, magic doesn't work like that. The barrior won't go away if we crush the ice. In fact, we might as well drown from being stuck in a barrior, or be crushed!" Stella panicked.

"Unless..."

"Tecna? What are you thinking?" Bloom asked.

"I can genertae my powers to make the magic level and EMF level to a lower consentration, kind of like defusion, and make the barrior open!" Tecna said.

"Okay! Boys, start using your sabers to crush the ice! Layla, and I will help them out as much as we can! Stella, use as much as power that's left to keep Flora warm! Tecna, practice the barrior busting thing so it works when we take action! Musa, are you good with the optimistic thing?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah. I've done it plenty of times to do it. It's like reading music!" Musa said.

"Great, then you can help us with the ice! Get to work guys! Remember, we only have one shot at this!" Bloom said.

So for another hour, the boys chopped the ice with their sabers ( Timmy used his gun thing.), Layla used all her morphix powers and created a mining hammer to chop along with them, Bloom fire as many fire attackes of what little magic she had, Musa used her hands once again to bang the ice and ocasionally used some power, Stella used a light sorce to keep Flora at an average below freezing temeture, and Tecna was double checking her skills.

Finally, the cave started to rumble... it didnt stop rumbling. _**( A/N I was gonna stop here, but I didn't. I have something better in mind! )**_

"Alright, everyone hold hands!"Musa shouted above the crumbling and rumbling. Flora not physically wanting to, but needing to, got up and held hands with Helia which bought a blush to her already rosed up cheeks."Tecna! When I say so, deform the barrior!"

"On it!" Tecna replied.

"On 3! Ichi...ni...SAN! THREE TECNA GO!"Musa shouted.

Tecna hesitantly powered up a green ball and held it against the barrior."GO!"

Musa then turned intagable and ran through the barrior and ice. Timmy being the clutz he was, on the run lost his glasses and let go of Helia's hand. "My glasses!" Timmy cried searching the floor of the collapsing cave.

"Timmy! Grab Helia's hand!"

"I can't see it! My glasses!"

"Hurry!"Helia warned.

Timmy still looking for his glasses, heard a grumble and knew the cave was just about to fall. He thought it was the end when he was shoved out of the way by a certain pink haired, light blue eyed, pale fairy.

Helia grab Timmy's hand and before Timmy had a chance to turn, the cave collapsed... with everyone intagable and safe above the ice but..._**"TTTTTEEEECCCCCNNNAAA!"**_

_**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! My life has been super busy! My computer also broke, but I got a new one for X-mas! Anyways, I haven't been getting many reviews for the stories I did update, so I'm doing those limit things. I have 32 reviews currently... so if I get 35 reviews I'll continue. Sorry=( it's business. **_

_**P.s= this is my first time writting any romance that's NOT MXR! I honestly enjoyed writting TXT, LXN, and duh MXR. FXH was difficult, and SXB I was brain dead. BXS... in case you guys don't know, I am a Bloom hater. But I'm putting that aside and trying!**_

_**Peace!- YukariMusa**_


	7. P O V

They all stared in shock. Timmy's eyes started teearing up. Musa went up to him her head bowed,"Timmy... I'm sorry-"

"No!" Timmy screamed."Don't even say it! She's not gone! I would feel if she was gone!"

"Timmy-"Musa started softly.

"No! Everthing about her is just perfect! Her pool eyes, her short pink hair, her love for technoligy an intellegance, her 37 freckles on her ankle, her accent, her fire proof clothes, her voice, and her friendship towards me!" Timmy cried.

They all started to cry. Then a rumbling became present. "Crap! I thought we were done with the whole cave rumble thing!"Stella complained.

"C'mon!" Bloom shouted and they all ran at least a couple feet away from the once present cave and Tecna.

"What's that!?" Layla screamed pointing to the rocks.

The rocks had green lights underneath the cracks, and soon itself just lifted off the ground! When the light died down, they saw...

"TECNA!" They all shouted with joy. Tecna had shorts attached to her bikini like top with glitters, purples greens, beaded wings, longer hair, a mini crown, and open everthing shoes.

They all ran up to her and hugged her. The boys just smiled, except Riven of course. "Tecna your outfit is like stylish!" Stella squealed." And for your style too!"

"Stella..." The winx warned.

"Opps, sorry." She grinned.

"Don't you _ever _scare us like that again do you hear me?" Layla said poking her figure on Tecna's nose.

"I'm sorry girls. I just had to. Timmy was going to be crushed and..." Tecna wasn't able to finish her sentance because the nerd specialist himself came up to her and squeezed her.

"Tecna... I'm so glad your alright!"

"Wow... okay Timmy but if you keep squeezing your going to have to find another friend!" Tecna laughed.

"Friend..."Timmy trailed.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Tecna asked pulling away from Tiimy's embrace.

"Well... Tecna, for the time you weren't here... I-i.."Timmy stuttered as he started to cry." I missed you too much!"

Tecna too started to get tears."T-Timmy... w-what do you mean?"

"Tecna I- I really care for you!" Timmy cried. Tecna's tears started to fall. "Tecna... why are you crying? It's illogical."

"I don't know! It's just... what you said was so illogical that I felt as if I could make a refrence!"

"What are you saying Tecna?" Timmy cried.

"I'm saying I care about you too!" Tecna shouted eyes glistering in tears. They both hugged eachother. The girls and boys, except Riven, smiled. They broke apart and gave eachother a sweet, innocent kiss. It didn't last long but to the two now love nerds it was an eternity.

"Um- yo guys the look in your eyes is so sweet and all, but we have to save a nature fairy!" Bloom said.

"Right! Where's the ship?" Tecna asked.

"Frozen!" Nabue yelled from shock.

And so it was, landed as they left it, covered in ice and snow. They all ran over to it. Musa was once again the first to reach it. Her hand went invisible and she touched the ship. "I can phase through! I can phase us all through!"

"Um- no offence Musa but I'm not willing or sure we should try the group phase."Timmy stated holding Tecna while she smiled.

"Okay then. I'll go in start the engine and heater and open the hatch."

"You don't know how."Riven stated in his usuall angered self.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO."Musa said in an angered way so much that her eyes swirled neon violet like hsi own.

With that Musa phased through the frozen hatch into the ship. She walked to the control panel and examined the buttons. "Okay... if that once says power, and that one says start, I'll choose Start." Musa clicked the Start button and the ship started. " Well since my cars back at home can't move well in freezing weather, I'm guessing that this motor has to warm up before we can fly." Musa then turned on the heater and clicked a square button that said hatch.

The hatch opened and the Winx and Specialists came running in. Helia placed Flora on a chair and went in the closte to get more blankets. He also bent the heat vent so it would hit Flora. With that Flora started to warm up. But that didn't stop our careing Helia from cuddling up with her.

After a while of sitting there, the ship warmed up and they were off in the air on their way home. "Hey girls, we have some robesin the closet-" Brandon started.

"Unless Helia used them all."Riven cut off.

" I didn't even grab any!" Helia stated protecting himself.

Ignoreing his stuck up friend Brandon continued," Why don't you get out of those freexing jackets."

"Now are you saying that in a survival way or perverted way?" Layla questioned.

"Now now Layla, he's just saying."Nabue said.

With that the girls walked over the closets and grabbed some robes. The robes were off coarse blue and white like the uniforms themseleves, but...

"Check it out girls! The strings to tie around our waists are the boys RF identification colors!" Stella squealed. ( A,N: they were in the back where the extra mini ship is. so the boys couldn't hear them. )

"Wow, this is awkward."Layla said."CArma biting us in the ass for seeing them totally nude?"

The girls laughed. Stella grabbed the green belted one."C'mon girls, your gonna have to pick one soon enough. Oh and p.s, Layla and Musa, you might wanna grab them before you end up with nabue and Riven."

Musa and Layla looked at eachother and quickley grabbed the last two. They looked at the colors and yelled,"CRAP!"

**BOYS POV**

"What was that?" Brandon asked.

They shrugged.

**BACK TO THE GIRLS...**

Flora had the orange belted one, Tecna had the yellow belted one, and Bloom had the light blue betled one, so that meant...

**MOMENTS LATER...**

"Nice too see your a fan girl of me."Riven chuckled.

Musa crossed her arms."I'm most certainly not."

Riven grabbed the sash part and tugged it. "HEY! PEREVERT! Least I don't wear pink!"

"It's maroon!" Riven shot back obviously annoyed.

Musa smiled at this. _Finally something that annoys the shit outta him. _"Pink."

"Maroon."

"Pink."

"Maroon."

"PURPLE!"

"Layla!" Musa yelled for her interupting friend.

"Sorry."Layla appoligized.

"Ha! I still had the last say so."Riven smirked.

Musa growled again. Stella giggled. "I tell em and they don't listen."

"They'll learn...eventually."Brandon said with Stella leaning on his seat.

"I still don't get the whole knowledge behind this! So many buttons, knobs, it's weird Musa could figure it out and not me."Tecna said to Timmy who was driving index and thumb on her chin.

"HA! See? I'm smart!" Musa said as a matter of factly."Besides! You should be thanking me!"

"For almost killing your friend? Okay. Thanks for almost illiminating one of your pestering group, and sex."Riven shot back.

"THAT WAS A MISTAKE! Maybe you should have..." Musa continued.

"That's not very nice language." Flora said to Helia who was cuddled with her.

"Are you warmer now Flora?" Helia asked.

"Oh yes much wamer! Thank you by the way."Flora said blusing.

"Any time Flora. What are friends for?"Helia smiled.

"NABUE! STOP BEING PERVERTED!" Layla screamed.

"I'm not though." Nabue said with a too hard to believe innocent face.

"YOUR SEX IS SO ANNOYING!" Both Musa and Layla shouted.

"YOU are annoying."Riven said.

"Guys can you shut up?" Brandon asked.

"Interupting your smooching? Too bad I don't give a damn!" Layla, Musa, and Riven shouted.

Brandon rolled his eyes and continued talking to Stella. "Hey guys, before ypu pounce eachother, we're going to land into Alfea soon." Timmy informed.

This went on for another hour...

"What was that?" Stella asked.

" I don't know but it's coming at us full power!" Brandon said.

Tecna snapped apicture of it and used her device to look it up. "Girls it's a..."

"Someone's gotta go out there!" Timmy said.

"Who?" Sky asked.

"I should. I know what to do." Flora said.

"Flora..."Tecna tried.

"Be careful Flora." Helia said.

"I will."

"You go Flora!" Bloom said.

Flora went Winx and flew outside of the ship and up to the gigatic bird with a dead tree for wings. She formed a flower in her hands and held it up to the bird.

"What's she doing?" Sky asked.

"I don't know Sky I've never seen her do this."Bloom said.

"Maybe she's useing her voice of nature voice."Layla said.

"GUYS!" Tecna screamed. That got their attention."That bird is called Verschmutzung, that means pollution in german, it feeds off of nautre fairy's power!"

Just when they looked outside the bird had a black and green inky substance coming from it's mouth and it hit Flora.

_**"FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOORRR RRAAAAAA!"**_

_**DONE! This chap sucks cuz I am sick and was feeling random ( explains middle of the chap ) a guest kept asking me to do HXF next so I didXD I got ALOT of reviews last time so keep em coming! I have about 44 reviews now so can we reach 50? And if we reach 55 I will do some kinda contest thing. And it will probuably be to give me an idea on what the hell to do for BXS cuz I just HATE Bloom. Sorry Bloom lovers=( Anyways,**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Achoo...**_


	8. S i 2

_**Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry I've been gone! Something popped up and I've been busy. Anyways, OMG I have 56 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways, I have no idea what to do for BXS so i'm holding a contest sorta thing!**_

_**Are you a Bloom Hater? Why or Why Not?**_

_**Leave it in a review and I will be picking which ever one I think is best for Hater and Non Hater, and they can give me some ideas for what to do with BXS. I'll give them a shoutout, a huge thanks, and a sneek peak to the next chappy if they want=) Anyways, please participate love you guys!**_

Everything outside went an inky black. "Open the hatch! I need to get out there!" Helia demanded.

"No Helia! You have no powers!" Stella panicked.

"Nothing to lose then."Helia said walking to the back.

"Your life?!"

"I'd rather die in love then in shame and regret." Helia said powering up the mini ship and taking off.

"Spoken like a true poet." Musa said.

"Or a love struck moron." Riven corrected.

Helia used the radar to see where he was going along with the headlights because apparently it's the law. He looked to the ground to see all nature slowly dieing. He searched everywhere hopefully to see the most beautiful, brightest, and living flower. _His _flower.

When he approached the beast, he saw her. She was sorta laying there and glowing? It was the exact opposite of what they were seeing in the ship. The beast was starting to fear Flora. She then opened her eyes and the nature around them seemed the grow with joy. Flora then transformed into a transformation Helia had never seen it. It was a short colorful dress sorta flowy, pink shoes, her hair grew longer and were pinned with clips, and her wings were large, sprakly, and extravigant.

She closed her eyes again and the nature around them started to sway in her direction as if it was telling her something. She opened her eyes and said,"Return to Nature!"

The beast then turned into air and water and blew were the current took it. "Flora!" Helia shouted.

She looked in his direction and flew to his ship. It amzed him that her wings were able to do this. That current was strong! She flew into his mini ship and sat in the passenger seat."You did amzing Flora!"

"Thanks Helia."Flora smiled.

Before Flora even thought it, Helia was embarcing and hugging her. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again! I saw the nature dead and assumed you were..." He trailed.

"Oh Helia, if the nature was dead, I just would not have much strength.."

"Flora, I wouldn't care if the nature all died, because I would still have one of the prettiest, shyest, softest, most careing, sweetest, flowers that I would awlays want to take care of. _You are _my flower, Flora."

Flora's eyes were welded in tears."I'm sorry Helia, It's just, you manage to put that so beautifuly and I've never said anything like that! But I do share your feelings!"

Helia smiled and herld her chin."Riven always says that actions speak more then words."

Flora smiled and slowly but hesitantly planted a soft sweef kiss. Not a peck, or a french make out. A kiss they will always descirbe as a Flora and Helia Kiss.

_**LATER...**_

"So your telling me, that beast was a air and water polluted?"

"Uh huh."Flora nodded.

"And it turned into a monster?"

"Uh huh."Flora nodded again.

"This is why you fail nature class, Brandon."Riven interupted.

"Hey! Shut up Riven!"Brandon yelled."We're all not good at everything!"

"Oh great, here we go."Sky sighed.

"This happen usually?" Layla asked.

"Just be glad it ain't you this time."Nabue jumped in.

"For example, I'm good with ladies-"Brandon said before he was cut off with Riven's _Me too _look. "Fine, I'm good for fighting-" _Me too. _" And looks-" _Duh factor me too. _"And with being funny-" _This is getting old. _"And..."Brandon started sweating.

"Anything you do is like oh me too. Anything you do is like go with the view. Girls go in the back, boys keep doin crack. Then they realize girls gone and say fuck did we do that? He like this kinda thing happens usually. Then he like be lucky it ain't you,he said it truthfully. He's out of ideas, and we're almost at alfea! His head is now Madusa's-" Musa rapped.

Brandon then put his hand on Musa's shoulders."At least I can keep a conversation with Musa."

Riven stood up."I can do that."

"How can you do that if I ain't here?" Musa said walking off to the door that would open when they landed in about two seconds.

"Spoken like a boss."Helia sighed.

"Riven probuably thinks it's hot." Nabue said walking out.

"Yeah, if he wants to live, he'll stay away from our Musa." Layla snapped.

"Then in that case!"Musa started." Now he like Oh shit why did ya have ta use ha?" Musa once again rapped. **(A/N: Ya, and Ta are not spelling mistakes. And Ha is her but she said it sorta like a rapper would. Hey just trying to make this as "realistic" as possible! )**

_**LATER...**_

The faries and Specialist were in Ms. Faragonda's office, explaining their journey and these mysterious powers that Tecna, and Flora have. "Please transform Flora and Tecna. Boys, you may go to the cafeteria with Layla, Bloom,Musa and Stella to eat."

Faragonda pulled out a book and looked up and down between to book and her two students. "It seems as if you girls have started to earn your..." When Faragonda said the last word only Flora and Tecna could hear, a loud crash followed by a scream was heard.

They all rushed out of the office and toward the noise. When they arrived outside, everyone on Alfea campus was there. They ran up with the rest.

"What happend?"Tecna asked.

They looked up to see three black masses. "My goddness!" Faragonda said."It's the Ancestral WItches!"

All the proffesers looked at her and the witches in disbelief. "Fairies, get in your transformations and get inside to the emerency room!"

"But Ms.F..."Bloom started.

"I said _GO _Bloom."

That's when everyone started crowding the door to get inside. The emergency room was not the nurses office. It was a big ball room sized area under the stairs with beds, blankets, food, water, first aid kits, ect for an emergency like this.

The girls sat on the edge of tehir beds. "You gusy are quite organized with arrangments of stuff." Timmy stated.

"Well, at the beggining of the year, we're all giving our bed number in case. So that's how. " Tecna responded.

Thirty Minutes passed with everyone silent.

"I'm getting worried about our professors." Bloom said.

"Hey has anyone seen Brandon?"Stella asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Hey everyone! I can see Professors!" A fairy shouted.

Everyone immediently rushed over to the freshman fairy. "Their all down. Those witches are heading inside! And I see a boy, yeah. Brunett and their heading his way! He's trapped and..." She breathed with exhaustion."I'm sorry... I'm a seer and a new one may I add."

"Where's Stella?" Layla asked.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Brandon was trapped the witches were cackling."What should we do with him?"

"I say we burn him!"

"I say we freeze him!"

"I say we black out his senses!"

The witches then smiled and said at once."All of them!"

Brandon closed his eyes but felt nothing. When he opened them, Stella was holding them off with her staff. She was sweating from useing so much energy. BEfore she collapsed and they would both me hit, "Hey you!" Was heard and the witches were hit with a morphized volleyball.

Their ray of kill on Brandon and Stella stopped as they turned around to see Layla holding her morphixed beach ball, and Bloom, Sky, and Nabue standing next to her. Then sneeking around them stood Riven, Musa, Tecna, Timmy, Flora, and Helia.

"What is this? What are you doing?!" One witch shouted.

"What we do best," Layla said throwing the ball up in the air."HAVING FUN!"

They all continued to hit the ball back and forth and started laughing. Soon, two witches were crying in pain."I'm out of here. I'll be back!" One witch said dissapearing.

"Uh- me too!" The other said also dissapearing.

One witch remained. "Hey, Musa! Crank it up!" Bloom laughed hitting the ball to her.

"Sure thing Bloom!" Musa laugehd back diving to hit the ball back. When she stood up a beat started playing.

The boys sighed with deafeat with Musa's choice of song and the girls started laughing. and sang, _**" Let's go crazy,crazy crazy till we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**We'll never ever stop not for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**and live while we're young**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**tonight let's get some..!"**_

"Stella! Please wake up."Brandon cried. Stellla remained silent eyes shut and limp in his arms. "Stella please, I can't live without you! Even if I'm a royal squire and your a princess, you give me the one thing that a squire takes years to gain. You gave it to me in a heartbeat... strength. I can't live without a sun."

When he opened his teary eyes, he saw Stella's eyes open, her smiling, and her head glowing."Oh Brandon..."

"Stella..."He sniffled."Your head is glowing."

"That's what the sun, moon, and stars do best. And they can't without happiness." With that. they both kissed. For a second before they were interupted

_**"AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!" **_Musa sang.

Stella then stood up and transformed into a two piece orange, yellow, light blue, and pink top and bottom, with light blue shoes. HEr hair grew longer, and her wings were large, and sparkly. She then extended her hand and light beams started burning up the witch.

"Hahahaha! Look who it is! We meet again little fairy! This time you'll lose! This joy, and laughter is too much! AHHH!" She screamed and dissapared.

They all cheered and hugged Flora and Tecna's new addition to the pack. Meanwhile, Nabue approached Layla. "Layla your awesome! The way you up stood that witch and told her and you and I and..."

"Thanks Nabue." She laugehd.

"So umm... do you think we can.. um..." Nabue struggled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hang out? Sure. Pick me up tomorow on your level bike at seven. I drive." Layla smirked walking off.

While Layla walked off she too started glowing."What the?" She asked looking at her hands. When the light dies down, she had a two piece green, yellow and blue. Her hair had highlights, and her wings were big two. "YES!" SHe yelled running over to hug Flora, TEcna, and Stella.

While they were cheering he teachers regained and walked up to them. "Excellent job girls, and congradulations Layla and Stella."

"But for walking out without orders is breaking the rules for that you will serve detention cleaning the library tommorow. Along with the boys. Go back to your dorms and good night." Ms.G said.

"Man!" Layla said kicking a stone.

"Boys, I will make sure to call Saladine and tell him of your absence. Please make yourself at home with the winx club okay?" Ms.F said.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Looks like it's just you and me, huh Musa?" Bloom asked."Musa?"

Musa was standing stiff once again. She touched her head as if she was seeing something and to everyone's horror, screamed. A blood curling one. She lost balance of footing and fell back into RIven who was rather shocked, but supported her fainted body.

"Oh my." Faragona said placing her hand on her head. "She will be fine. Please, take her to her room and all of you rest."

"Yes Miss.F ."

_**Hope this makes up. If we get to 65 reviews that would be awesome! 60 is the limit to a next chappie though. If you participate in the contest, also let me know of what you think of the chapter=) Thank you!**_


	9. Denial is More Than a River in Egypt

Musa awoke with a jolt. Drenched in sweat, her body was shaking and hot. She wipped her face and took a deep breath. She grabbed the glass of water beside her bed. She then counted down. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1...

"Musa, dear! C'mon it's noon!" Stella shouted pulling off Musa's covers.

"I'm up..."She mumbled.

"Up means out of bed and ready to take Layla shopping for her date!" Stella screamed with delight.

Musa moaned and got up. She shoved Stella out of her room, and grabbed her stereo, towel, hair brush, and started toward the bathrom. Musa took a quick cold shower and listened to the one CD she always listened to in the shower. The CD that had all the stupid and poorly sung or played recordings that her mother used to record, which was at the time Musa's begginer stage of her life...music.

Musa started to rinse the conditioner out of her hair when a very familiar violin sound came on. Musa smiled and started singing along with the 4 year old child that she once was which seemed like a million years ago.

After her cold shower, Musa put on her black skinney jeans, black boots with white fuzzies ( because fuzzies is so a word... ), her usuall red belly show one strap shirt, black gloves with white fuzzies, and her black jackett with white fuzzies as well. Musa put her hair in lower pigtails that curled upward at her shoulders. And to top it all off, her black hat with a single fuzzy wuzzy on top.

Musa walked downstairs to meet her friends. She stopped for a minute to listen to their greetings which by now have long passed. "So Nabue, ready for tonight?" Layla asked the wizard.

"Yeah, sure. I've got everything planned out."Nabue smiled.

"Tsk tsk tsk."Layla said shaking her head.

"What? Isn't that a good thing?" Nabue asked nervously.

"It isn't if your not good at re-planning."

"Why would I need to know how to re-plan?"

"Because this is going to be your worst nightmare!" Layla laughed.

Musa sighed a heavy sight to see her misty breath in the air. She then walked out toward her chatty friends."Hey girls and girls."Musa insulted.

"Isn't dateing your friends that are girls may I add, prove we're straight?" Sky sighed.

"Yeah! And you can't say we're lesbians cause then your calling your friends lesbians." Brandon laughed.

"No. Your not straight until you get the full slapping to get your sex straight in the head."Musa replied.

Sky sighed once again. Bloom blinked."Okay then! Let's head to Magix!" Timmy exclaimed.

The girls didn't flinch."What?" Brandon asked.

Riven leaned over."I think they don't know how to get on a bike." Riven said in a matter of fact they're stupid kind of way.

"It's true."Tecna said.

Timmy smiled."We don't mind giving an old RF lesson."

"To fairies..."Riven trailed unsureley.

So with the help of Helia, Timmy, Sky, and Brandon, Flora, Tecna, and Stella were able to get on the bike and keep a secure grip.

"Well, I could help y-" Nabue started.

"Move it!" Layla screamed with excitment as she jumped on no problem behind Nabue.

Nabue started up the bike."Or not."

"Looks like I'm unfortunantly, going to end up giving you a lift today."Riven said.

"Can it dork."Musa said looking at the bike.

Riven sighed."It's not that hard to get on a bike. It's like any other normall bike except, gravity works itself on this bike."

"Doesn't look like it."Musa replied studying the scratch marks on the bike. Musa then realized a dent on the side.

"You can always fix it."

"Then why not this, genius?"Musa asked pointing to the dent.

Riven looked down at up at her again."Because, I don't feel like it."

"What happend?"

Riven laughed."Ha! You think I'm going to tell you?"

"If you don't I can always just argue with you all day. But then again, if you tell me I will get on the bike and you can take me and my friends to Magix and won't have to see me for hours." Musa said saractically.

"I was caught in a unexpected storm, and fell."Riven said.

"What kind of storm?"

"A tornado."

"Were you lifted off the ground?"

"Yes."

"Were you scared?"

"No."

"Did you-"

"Can you just get on the bike so we can go?" Riven asked frustrated. Musa flicked him off and got on the bike."What pixie? Anymore questions? Like did I die?"

Musa stayed silent.

He rolled his eyes and led the way toward Magix.

"Meet back here at six."Bloom said.

"Got it. We'll be in town. So ring us if anything." Sky said.

"Got it. Bye guys!" Bloom waved.

The boys waved back and walked away. Bloom faced the girls."Let's get shopping!"

For two hours, the girls walked around stores and malls, looking for one rocking outfit that screamed Layla's name. Nothing...

"Layla what about this?" Stella asked.

Layla peeked her head out from a wrack."Nope. Too much purple."

"Layla how bout this?"Bloom asked holding up a green dress.

"No, I would like more than one solid color." Layla said.

"This ones neat."Flora said holding up a blue and purple dress.

"It's too long. I'd like to be able to move."Layla said.

"This one is nice."Tecna opinionated and she held out a blue, green, purple, and a splash of pink dress.

"The top exposes too much, and it's too tight. The material sucks too. Is it even fabric?" Layla accused.

"Layla how about this?" Stella asked holding up a blue dress.

"I said more than one solid color."Layla said turning away from the dress.

"It has two shades of blue. And besides,you can always get accesories that are different colors." Stella fought.

"The fabric is too tight."

"On the hanger it is."

"Stella!"

"Yo, Layla. Not to get on anyones train but... you'd be suprised at what you really dislike, you end up loving." Musa winked.

Layla rolled her eyes and looked around."Fine!" She mumbled as she snatched the dress and went to the dressing rooms.

"Oh crap! Our nail appoinment is in 20 minutes! Then after that is our facial appoinment an hour in a half after that! Then Spelling our hair is an hour after that!" Stella said."We're so late!"

"Stell, we got 20 minutes."Flora said."Look at the bright side! Layla will look gorgeos tonight."

"Wait- did you say..us?" Tecna asked.

"Um... yes?"

"Stella!" Flora, Tecna. Bloom, and Musa warned emphasizing on the 'E'. Just as the three were about to rat her head off, Layla stepped out. The dress was a blue a little darker than her eyes. It was a blue cresent top that was supproted by a twisted light blue neck strap, and tightened a bit in the stomach, which flowed out a bit so it wasn't squeezing her. and shaded to light blue when the dress flowed out infront of her thighs liek Flora's winx except it was a bit waved. For design, there was a light blue line along the side of the right on the top.

"Layla... quick! Grab those shoes!" Stella commanded.

Bloom grabbed blue stellestoes and handed them to Layla. Layla forced them on and stood up. "Perfect!" Stella exclaimed."My work of art is so beautiful I might cry."

Flora giggled and grabbed Stella's shoulder."That's Nabue's job."

"Jinkies! Stella, the nail appointment!" Tecna said in alarm.

With that, Layla changed at lightning speed and they bought the shoes and dress. The girls as usuall rushed, to the nail salon and were suprisingly one minute late. Stella got her nails painted orange, Bloom got her's painted light blue, Tecna got hers the lightest shade of purple, Flora got her nails painted pink with a flower on them, Musa just had her's shined and had some bad tasting polish to help her bad habit, and Layla painted them a blue like her dress.

After and hour, the girls took their time to get to the facial appoinments which was in half an hour anyway. Stella had the most work done, Bloom had a single eyebrow plucked, Flora got some of that weird stuff to make her face softer, Layla had a little less than Stella, but a lot of work done as well, Tecna didn't let them touch her because her.'they'll remove my freckles!' even though it's not possible, and Musa secretly had a darkening to the eyes done.

45 minutes later, the girls arrived at their hair appointment. Layla had her hair spelled so it would be easier to manage and pull up. Stella did her normall wave treatment, Bloom got that little hair at the top of her head cut, Tecna spelled her hair so it would go to her shoulders, Flora spelled it so it would be easier to braid and put up, and Musa had them straighten her hair, but she bunched it up in her normal pigtails so they wouldn't know.

"Hey! How about we dye our hair?"Bloom asked."Just like two streaks?"

"Great idea Bloom!"Stella exclaimed.

Bloom had her's done a light blue, Stella had her's done orange, Flora had her's done pink, Tecna had her's done purple, Layla had her's done a blue, and Musa had her's done a lighter purple.

6 pm rolled around, and Stella bought winter hats for everyone to bunch their hair in, and bought gloves to cover their nails. "Hey guys."Bloom said jumping on back of Sky's bike.

"What up with the goofey looking hats n gloves?"Brandon asked.

"Tip: Never judge or ask about my fashion. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."Stella said getting on his bike.

"Who taught you that?"Musa asked sarcastically.

"The Worldwide Web."

The girls laughed."What's so funny?"Stella asked.

The girls got on the guys bikes. "Okay, Nabue and I are heading seprate ways, so we'll see you guys soon!" Layla said. Nabue then lifted his foot and they were off.

"Yeah, Brandon and I are going to go catch a movie. We'll be back before curfew!" Stella shouted after speeding off.

"Meaning an hour after cerfew."Tecna said.

"C'mon guys, let's get back to the dorms."Bloom said. Sky then started up his bike and the rest sped off.

First on Nabue's list was dinner. Layla was quite impressed with his choice of food, and Nabue was quite impressed with her appearance. "Would you quit stareing at me? It's weird."

"Sorry, it's just... you look... nice."Nabue said.

Layla crept a blush. "Thanks..."

The waitor brought their food and they ate in an uncomfortable silence. Next was a time at the skating rink. He knew Layla loved sports and didn't want her to feel stuck. They arrived at the skating rink and she gave him a shocked look. "So, uh... let's skate!" Nabue patched up.

They bought skates and started skating like they were skating away from all their problems. They raced and danced. They eventualy bought some sodas and took a break... for two seconds. Nabue loved how Layla smiled and laughed when she was skating. The lights eventually died down and a song started playing.

"Alrighty everyone!" The announcer said."Please get a dance partner for this next song!"

Layla and Nabue being the only ones at the rink gave an awkward look and awkwardly held hands. And slowly started to find a skating pattern that fit them.

_Slowly stepping in the light_

_Holding hands in a awkward side_

_Our heads don't think alike_

_But our hearts beat in unite_

_The way this moment comes to life_

_But it will soon be gone_

_Then my mind will shadow my heart_

_My mind will keep telling lies like the start_

_Then my mind will shadow my heart_

_My mind will keep telling lies like the start_

_Light shortens when I close the door_

_Love and Life don't go like before_

_I turn away cause I don't need more_

_Then I hear a heartbeat in my mind_

_The way this moment shrinks like the night_

_So I have to let it go o oo oo._

_Then my mind will shadow my heart_

_My mind will keep telling lies like the start_

_Then my mind will shadow my heart_

_My mind will keep telling lies like the start..._

"Layla?" Nabue asked while stil; dancing.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No!"

"Do you feel sorry for me?"

_Slowly stepping in the light_

_Holding hands in a awkward side_

_Our heads don't think alike..._

"Why do you ask?"Layla asked looking shocked.

"Because you went on this date with me."

"That doesn't mean I feel sorry for you!"Layla shouted makeing a hard turn on the rink.

Recovering from the turn, Nabue said " Then why did you come on this date?" Layla didn't say anything. "WHY?" Nabue asked again.

"Because I knew you wanted to ask me so I said yes! I knew you were stuggling with asking so I said yes-"

"Because you felt sorry."Nabue said sternly.

"No! I said yes right away because I love you!" Layla blurted.

Nabue stopped.

_Then my mind will shadow my heart_

_My mind will keep telling lies like the start_

_Then if this moment replays again_

_My heart will take a major bend!_

"My mind and heart have a mind of their own! I can't control it! And..."

"You know what cmes faster then this moment skating?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"No... but we do skate pretty fast..."

"This moment." Nabue said dipping down and kissing Layla's plush lips. At first she stumbled back on her skates, but then soon fell into it and started skatng again while kissing the boy she loved.

Two dreams mixed into one. One dream multi tasking.

_Then my mind will shadow my heart_

_My mind will keep telling lies like the start_

_Then if this moment replays again_

_My heart will take a major bend..._

Brandon and Stella were currently watching Gulevers Travels. Not Stella's personal favoriot genera, but Brandon recomended. What she liked though is how the princess and the prisioner fell in love.

At the end, her and Brandon waited until everyone else left. The ending credits was a song that Stella did very much like and knew someone else would.

_We didn't know all the things they meant_

_When people fell in love or as we called them obsessevley bent_

_All the things we said._

_We should have been together Like Peanut Buter and Jelly_

_Peach and Mario_

_Man and his Belly_

_Double thought, Maybe Peanut and bananas?_

_Untill that one day, Prince our eyes caughtened_

_I was Princess so I thought we'd be lockened._

_Then my Daddy said he was a different kind_

_And I said Fine._

_But deep in my head I'm screaming_

_Idiot you should known!_

_You should have never crossed_

_Prince of the unknown_

_It should be easy, Prince and Princess._

_A title for this love story, The Prince and a Mess._

_I go up higher but still in the dark to see you._

_You seem like the guy that wants something new_

_Well so do I_

_Peanut and so many kinds..._

_But to you Prince I was a mistaken mystery_

_I wanted to solve but my Daddy!_

_I want to be the one you can call your jelly_

_Cause oh oh!_

_Deep in my head I'm screaming_

_Idiot you should known!_

_You should have never crossed_

_Prince of the unknown_

_It should be easy, Prince and Princess._

_A title for this love story, The Prince and a Mystery Nest!_

_Prince should just take me somewhere that's not here or there._

_Somewhere where Peanut and Bananas could be together shared_

_It could be easy Prince and Princess,_

_It could be a love story called a Prince and his Princess._

_I got tired of thinking._

_Thinking fantasies that could all go wrong_

_My mind is fading_

_Then I see someone and my mind goes dong_

_And I sing._

_Deep in my head I'm screaming_

_Idiot you should known!_

_You should have never crossed_

_Prince of the unknown_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know because I think we have now become _

_Prince and you said Princess-_

_Marry me Princess we never have to be alone_

_My mind and heart love you even if our differences show_

_I talked to your Dad go pick out a white tale_

_Cause this love story is called Erick and Ariel_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh..._

_We didn't know all the things they meant_

Stella loved that song so much, she video taped it with her phone, and got her and Brandon kicked out of the movie theatre. "Sorry I got us kicked out."Stella apoligized.

"It's cool. Besides, it was a nice song. Who sings it?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. But it kinda fits us." Stela said.

"Huh?"

"Oh crap.. nothing!" Stella panicked.

"How?"

"Well... your not a prince and my Dad might not like that... and I'm a Princess." Stella said in a embarressed voice.

"But... the song said that he was a Prince." Brandon said.

" Of a different _kind. _YOUR a different kind to me, a Royal Squire." Brandon lowered his head. "BUT your a Prince in my eyes!" Stella named the obvious.

"But... the song-"

"Screw the song! Do your love me or not?!" Stella asked.

Brandon grabbed Stella's waist and used his lips too kiss hers. Stella finally was able to melt. When they parted, they leaned their foreheads against eachothers. "The song said we had to be human and mermaid." Brandon mumbled.

"Brandon!" Stella laughed.

_**THE DORM or Cabin**_

"Hey Musa, don't go crawling in your room!" Bloom begged.

Musa stopped and turned around."Why? I have some things to think about."

"What's that?"Bloom asked.

"Here's a top it has nothing to do with you slobs."Musa critisized looking at Sky, Riven, Timmy, and Helia.

"Come sit with us sweety."Flora said nicely patting the sofa. Musa gave her girlfirends and slobs a stare and grabbed a bingbag and sat on that instead. She also snapped and had a guitar in her hands.

By then, Helia was sitting by Flora, Sky had Bloom in hs lap, and Timmy was sitting with Tecna at her desk. Riven just stood in the doorway. Musa started randomly strumming. "Well... Layla, Stella, Flora, and Tecna have this strange transformation that only happens when they save or sacrofice themselves for someone... but not only someone. Someone they love."

"So why are you worried about it?" Bloom asked.

Musa stayed silent.

"Is it because you think you can't sacrofice yourself?" Sky asked.

"Oh I have sacroficed myself many times."

"Then why didn't you transform?"

"Because I really really hate you." Musa replied blankly. She sighed.

Flora spoke up."That's not why. I can feel it."

"I know."Musa said closeing her eyes.

"Is it because you think you can't love anyone?" Tecna asked.

Musa chuckled."No."

To clear her head, she started strumming faster to create a solid beat. That's when Stella and Brandon walked in and Riven smacked Brabdon for hitting him with the door. Musa just hummed for a full two minutes and Stella's eyes lightened up along with Brandon. Tecna was bobbing her head with Timmy and her sharing earbuds. Flora and Helia smield as well. Layla and Nabue walked in silently and too smiled and started dancing.

Musa made then made a arely audible singing voice as the guitar overlapped her voice. "

_"Hmmm hmm hmm hm hmm hmm.._

_Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm_

_Hm hm hm hm hmmm hmm_

_Hm hm hm hm hm HM hm hm hmm_

_Hm hm hm_

_Hm hm hmm hmm hmm hmm hm hm hm hm hm hmm_

_Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmm hm hmmm_

_Hm hm hm hm hm?_

_Hm hm hm.._

_Hm hm hm hm_

_Hm hm hm hmhm_

_Prince and his you said Princess-"_

_Musa made a dropping tone with her guitar. And started up again._

_"Marry me Princess we never have to be alone!_

_My mind and heart love you even if our diffrences show!_

_I talked to your Dad go pick out a white tale!_

_Cause this love story is called Erick and Ariel..._

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh..._

_We didn't know all the things they meant"_

_"You sing that?" Stella asked._

_"How do you know it?" Musa asked._

_"It was the edning credits to a movie Brandon and I saw." Musa looked at Tecna and Timmy._

_"Found it online." Tecna said._

_"Tecna emialed it to me and I showed Helia."Flora said._

_" Stella just sent me a video of the song."Bloom said._

_"It was a song at the skating rink."Layla said._

_"I dont' even know the song."Riven said. "Nor do I care."_

_Musa gave him a blank look. "Hey girls?"_

_"Yeah Musa?" Stella asked._

_"What did Mrs. F say your transformations were called?"_

_"Oh yeah! We earned an early-" Tecna started._

_"ENCHANTIX!" The enchantix faries anncounced in sync._

_The boys clapped (except for Riven and Musa.) "So what worries you about that again?" Riven asked Musa._

_He's not interested in her at all... _the girls thought.

Musa looked at all the slobs and her friends.

"Is it possible to earn an Enchantix twice?"

_**CLIFFY! Sorry for the long wait! My computer isn't working well =/. But this is a long chapter! Give me some credit! The winners for the contest are xbloomxx and Musa 1992! xbloomxx gave some reasons why she likes Bloom and I just am full on agree with Musa1992. Work together and send me some ideas in a PM! If you want a sneek peak also let me know=D. Let's try and get to 75 or 80. If you gusy are super awesome, 85! Love you guys! DAISUKI!**_


	10. Trust a bit of Flush and Fairy Dust

"What?" They all asked in sync.

"My mysterious transformation! My secret guys! Remember what I told you?" Musa asked.

Bloom then remembered when Musa saved that boy from the mysterious forces of darkness and earned that transformation. "Yeah! It makes sense!" Bloom shuted standing up.

"Huh?" Sky asked obviously confused.

"But we don't know what your enchantix could look like! And you said yourself that this all happened in two seconds. How can you possibly be sure of what you were exactly wearing? No offence but I think only Stella can do that." Layla said.

"Layla's right. Musa, were you ever able to change back?" Tecna asked.

" To be honest I never tried. " _Because I was scared of myself, _Musa thought.

"So maybe your like Bloom and your transformation is just rusty." Stella pointed out.

" But Stella, when you found me, you could sense I had powers." Bloom added.

" So enchantix fairies can sense eachother. You know, like a fairy dust trail." Flora said.

"Yeah but in order to sense her enchantix she has to be transformed and or useing her magic." Tecna pointed.

The girls stayed silent to think.

"Now that I have the chance to talk-" Brandon started.

Bloom snapped her fingures."I know! Ms. Faragonda can sense any magic of any kind of any level! We can ask her to look inside of you and tell us if you have an enchantix!" Bloom said.

"Good idea Bloom! But she may ask yu to fight..." Stella said.

"I don't mind fighting, I just need to know." Musa said."And there's something ellse I need to tell you..."

"What now?! Your dieing of cancer?!" Stella asked. Layla punched her."OW!"

Musa picked her fingure nails." Those wicthes locked in Oblivion? The Ancestrial Wicthes who destroyed Bloom's home planet 16 years ago?"

"Uh-huh?"

" They aren't exactly locked in..."

"Huh?"

" They were the mysterious forces of darkness I fought off! I was fourteen! They've been out for almost three years now! Maybe even longer!" Musa hesitated.

Everyone froze. "What the hell is going on here!?" Brandon asked.

" Musa a long time ago in her orpahn years earned a mysterious transformation to save somebody from the witches that destroyed Bloom's home planet, Sparx, and were supposevley locked in Oblivion, and never transformed back and or saw the person again." Tecna rambled.

"Ohhh.." The boys all said in unite. _Sounds familiar... _Helia thought.

"Well it's late, I'm hitting the sack." Musa said walking to her room.

"We're also going to. Boys, you can crash here."Layla said walking to a closet. "Blankets, seeping bags. Night guys." Layla said following Musa, and Tecna.

"See you in the morning." Bloom waved walking into her room with Flora behind and Stella walking to her direction of her room.

The next morning, there was an assembly. Ms.F announced the new enchantix faries to the school and gave a little lesson about it. " What is also powerful and unique about this transformation is their fairy dust." Ms.F explained." It can break almost any dark magic. For example, this flower pot has been posioned by dark magic, fairy dust can break this. Any enchantix fairy volenteers?"

No body raised their hand. "Flora! Thank you for volenteering!"

Flora nervously walked into the center of the attention...her worst nightmare. Faragonda explained how to call forth her fairy dust. After a second, Flora had a bottle in her hand. "How do you open it?" Flora asked.

"That's for you to find out."

Flora closed her eyes and drew a flower in mid air. The bottle of fairy dust exploded with colors and opened. Flora eyesstill closed poured some onto the plant, and it was restored to it's original form. Everyone clapped and Flora was very pleased.

"Girls," Musa said."I had a bottle."

Tecna's eyes lightened up."Do you still have it?"

"No. My Mom gave it to me before she... died. She said, 'I love you Muse, and I hope the person you give this to will too.' So I gave it to him."

"Aww..."Stella said.

After the assembly ended, the girls walked up to Faragonda in to middle of the atrium. They explained their situation and their hypothisis.

"That's why we came to you Ms Faragonda. You can sense any magic at any level at any time. Please, help us Ms.F ." Bloom begged.

Faragonda looked at Musa. "And your sure you are ready for any of my answers?"

"Yes."Musa said."It's what I have to know."

Ms.F nodded. She made a bubble in her hands and it floated over to Musa's heart. Musa looked down at it very suprised. The bubble surronded her entire body building up speed. At high max speed it crashed inside of her and she fell to the ground.

"Musa!" The girls yelled taking a step forth to help their collapsed friend.  
Faragonda put an arm infront of them."Let the bubble do it's thing."

Colors exploded all over Musa. Herfingures, arms, legs, lips, face, hair, ect. After a lightning show the bubble emerged into Faragonda's hands. It spun like a disco ball.

Musa leaned up on her elbows in a dazz. "The fuck?" She said. The girls laughed and ran over to her supporting her. "What do you see?"

Faragonda's eyes welded with tears and confusion. After a scene, the bubble disappeared and Faragonda looked at the teens. " I saw everything." Musa lowered her head." It confuses me you had your fairy dust in a bottle before earned. It also concerns me that the Ancestresses are loose. It suprises me you beat them. It doesn't suprise me you broke the rules. It concerns me about your saftey. Your past makes me cry, and your sacrofice did endeed lead you to an Enchantix before your winx."

The girls cheered and Musa exhaled. " But- I can't transform. I've tried."

"Your Enchantix bottle. Your Enchantix is incomplete. When you earned your Enchantix by saving that boy from the witches of Oblivion, you had all your parts of enchantix. When you gave the bottle away, you gave up your way of transforming."

"So it's like the anime Mew Mew Power? They need power pendants to transform into their Mew Mew?" Musa asked. The girls gave her a look."What? I watched it when I was kid. And we all know we watch spongebob!"

Faragonda nodded."You must find the boy and retrieve the bottle." She closed her eyes and smiled."You never know, the answer could be some Trust, a bit of Flush, and you'll get Fairy Dust."

With that she dismissed them. On the way to the lunch room, the girls and boys chatted. "What the crap? I'm not Peter Pan! What does he mean Trust, a bit of Flush, and I'll get Fairy Dust?"

"That's for you to figure out." Flora said walking ahead to be with Helia.

Musa sighed. _Trust, Flush, and Fairy Dust?_

_**MIDNIGHT...**_

The girls were in Bloom's room in their pj's having a slumber party. Musa had some of her mashup's playing, Flora had bought some snacks, Stella bought her make up, and Layla had all the pilows in the world on top of her. "Girls, we make an awesome team! We should have a name or something!" Bloom said.

"Yet another good idea Bloom."Flora smiled laying on her stomach on her bed.

"How about the Girl's Team?" Tecna asked.

"Nah, way to normal."Layla turned down."Something like Fairy's Up?"

"Sounds like a clique would have that name." Musa laughed.

"How about the Eternal Blondes?" Stella asked.

"Yo, the name has to fit all of us."Musa said.

"How about Friends Forever?" Flora asked.

"It's a true statement but it needs to be more solid."Layla said.

"I know!"Stella shouted."How about the LBSMNTF?"

"LBSMNTF?"Musa asked in a voice of displeasure.

"Yeah! Ladies with Beauty Style Magic Taste and Flare. And that's the first letter in all of our names!"

"Way too cheesey."Musa said useing her hand to waveit off.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Stella deffended.

"I say Bloom picks it."Musa said.

"Yeah, it was her idea."Layla said.

"Really?!"Bloom asked with excitment.

"Got any ideas sweetey?" Flora asked.

"Bound to be, it's Bloom after all."Tecna smiled.

Bloom pulled out a paper from her side dresser."I was thinking of this." Bloom said holding up a paper that said Winx Club on it.

"Winx Club."Musa said.

"Wow I like it,"Flora said.

"It very modern and unique."Tecna said.

"There's even a certain way of writting it."Layla said.

"Like a logo."Stella said.

"So Winx Club then?"Bloom asked putting her hand in.

"Yeah!" The girls said in unite as they put their hands in. "Winx Club!"

Riven couldn't sleep. The girl's conversation stuck into his head like peanut butter in a dogs mouth. He couldn't place what was wrong though. Everything seemed as if it was crystal clear to everyone else, but it was clouded to him. The answer seemed as if it was right infront of him, but it wasn't. Why does everything seem like a stranger but so familiar? Why did he give a damn about their problems?

That's for him to figure out.

He sighed in defeat and headed toward the door. He walked outside and heard a _thunp thump thump. _He rounded the corner to see himself in the Alfea courtyard. _Don't they have fairy training here? _

He was suprised to see a certain blue haired music fairy in her winx form hitting anything she can. He found himself gulping beofre saying,"You know, you could use your own physical body to fight when your magic is low."

Musa jumped and looked at him."Who asked you?" She said continuing her little... fit thing. But this time sending kicks to a tree.

He took soem steps fourth. _Then why did you all of a sudden start using your foot? _He thought knowing she knew he knew that her magic wasn't the strongest. "Your not pulling it through." She turned to face him."I can teach you."

She stared him down, but didn't say anything. He took that as her silent way of not wanting to accept help but accepting it. He moved over to her and ran fourth. He bounded off the tree and kicked her back into the tree.

"You do it."

She bounded off the tree perfectly, but didn't kick hard enough. "You have to be a lot faster and kick harder, use both legs and land on all fours if you have to."

After an hour of practice, Musa was a pro. She could bounde of the tree lighting speed and was able to kick him to the tree harder than he expected. Riven smirked and when he turned around to congradulate her, he was suprised to see her with a saber to his neck... he saber. _She swifted it out of my pocket when she kicked. _

"Good."He said.

She threw him his saber a little roughly because he grunted. She looked at her hands and after a cute little open mouth close mouth open close sceneario, she finally looked at him and said,"Hey do you want a pop or something?"

Riven looked at her and said,"Sure."

Musa walked inside the big pink building while transforming back to her original form. Riven sighed and climbed the tree she was kicking and practicing on. It had a nice view of the building and lake not too far. "Here." He heard a voice say. He turned his head to see the blue haired fairy on the Dragon Wing **(1)** holding two glass bottles of cococola. And a nice view of the Dragon wing. He thought. He took both cokes and she bounced up on the branch above the one he was on. He handed her a bottle and they both watched the moons refelection on the lake.

"Why do we hate eachother?" Riven asked.

Musa stayed quiet."It's just how it is."

" I don't want to hate you. The truth is I don't." Riven said looking up at her to see her still looking at the lake. " Your a familiar stranger."

"You too. But... I don't why." She paused. "Mom used to say a stranger isn't a stranger if your heart is familiar."

"What happened to her?" Musa froze."Hard subject?"

Musa nodded. "I... don't know. She placed me under the bed and gave me a bottle and said 'I love you Muse, and I hope the perosn you give this to loves you too.' and she disappeared."

Riven looked at the ground." My parents died too. I was stuck in an orphanage for 10 years almost."

Musa sniffled a bit."Me too. In Melody for ten years. She died on my birthday and I was taken to Suzuki's Girls Orphange and I was let out at fifteen to prepare for Alfea."

"The Girls Orphange? I went to Oak's Boys Orphange."He said looking up at her.

"That wasn't far from Suzuki. Too bad they never let the boys and girls have play dates."

"Yeah, but that's why I'm not very good with girls. Please, I feel pathedic when a girl knows what to say to me and I don't know the first thing to do. Look at tonight, indstead of talking to you I taught you a fighting trick."

"We're talking now. And not all girls are the same Riven. To be honest I'm opening up to you more than any boy I've ever really talked to."Musa said.

"Ever kissed a boy?"

"Now we're being teenagers." Musa said. They both laughed."Close but no."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Just the same boy I gave my enchantix away to. The same one I earned it from. The same one I saved from those witches. The same one I ran away from. And the same on I never saw again."

" That's why your a familiar stranger. That happened to me once."

"Huh?" She asked finally looking at him.

_**1: The Dragon Wing is the tower at Alfea. The one Musa's parents had their first kiss, the one that got knocked down in the battle for alfea in season 1 of the 4kids eps. They named it the Dragon Wing after the Dragon Fire because Bloom saved them.**_

_**CLIFFY! Alot of people were confused, and I hope this chapter clears it up! Please review! I need at least 82 reviews to continue, unless someone leaves a super nice review that I want to continue8D. Anyways, tell me if I incorperated MXR in a good way. BEcause remember, before they never really talked. Thanks so much!**_

_**Laterz!**_


	11. I Thought I Lost You

" Yeah, remember? The accident I told you about? " Riven questioned.

"Of coarse but... you didn't exactly make it clear." Musa said sheepishly.

Riven put a hand behind his neck. _I remember Stella chatting about boys being nervous signs, but I can't remember what they were nervous about, _Musa thought.

" This... girl."Riven started slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Well... when I fell off my bike,"Riven continued.

"Uh-huh,"

"She saved me..."

"From?"

"These..."Riven paused as if trying to find the words.

Of coarse Musa didn't know that.

"C'mon! Be quick to respond! Just building up the anticipation here?" Musa outbursted. Musa yelped when she fell upside down on the tree branch. Her legs grasping the tree branch, and her head dangling with her newley spelled hair falling out of her pigtails flowing downwards like a troll doll, face inches from RIven.

Riven chuckled."Your hair looks funny like that."

_Oh hell no, he is so not returning to his usuall prick side! _Musa thought."My hair right now, looks like your hair normally!"

"But I'm a boy, so spikes are the style." RIven responded.

"Oh so your so slow to respond to something I actally want to hear, but fast to respond for a joke or insult?" Musa questioned.

"I'm smart with my freaky fast responses."Riven said in a cocky way crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Sayfort." Musa said in a challenging voice.

Riven gave her a confused look."Fort."

"Now say it three times."

"Fort Fort Fort."

"Spell it twice."

"F-O-R-T F-O-R-T"

"Say it two more times."

"Fort Fort,"

"Now what do you wat soup with?"

"A ForK, HA!" Riven said exaderating the K sound.

Musa gave him a cocky look,"Really? Cause I eat mine with a spoon."

Riven shot her a glare and she smirked. They stayed silent for a while. "It's funny because the girl who saved me was a fairy... I guess that's why I'm always so nervouse around them." Riven said breaking the silence.

"Really? I thought you hated them."Musa said eyes big as saucers.

"That's a cover up. They scare me and at the same time annoy me."

"Ha! I knew it!" Musa shouted pointing a fingure at him.

_**THE DORM**_

Bloom awoke to a loud noise, like a tree branch cracking, and some talking. SHe tried listening but soon realized she would have to get out of her nice warm bed to die down her curiouse side.

Bloom quietly swifted off her comforters and rubbed her eyes. As quietly as she could, her bare foot touched the cold hardwood floor touched the floor and... a light turned on.

Bloom shielded her eyes and groanded. "Sorry Sweetie." Flora's sweet soft voice said breaking the middle night silence."Did you hear that noise?"

"Yeah, it's been going on for a while now." Bloom said.

Just as she said it, their door creaked open and two more familiar faces peeked inside, "We heard noises." Layla said walking in and standing beside Flora.

" It sounds like it's coming from the Dragon Wing." Tecna stated still standing in the doorway.

" Hey, we having a party or something?" Stella asked peeking in, hair perfect as usuall, and rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like we all heard it." Layla said.

"C'mon, let's check it out." Bloom said waving her hand.

"Hey wait guys."Flora said stopping and holding both hands like a stop sign."Where's Musa?"

"She wasn't in bed."Tecna said putting a fingure to her chin." I figured she got up to get a midnight snack."

"C'mon Winx Club, let's find out what's up." Bloom said waving her hand like Dora the Explorer ( not trying to offened her or anything, it was the only way I could describe the motion.) She opened the creakey door a bit wider for Stella and Layla's faces to see into the main living room. "Shh... try not to wake up the boys."

The girls tiptoed around the boys sleeping forms and blanketts scattered on the floor. "Guys, don't call me weird because I noticed this, but a certain pink haired specialist isn't in his sleeping bag." Stella wisphered.

"Your right Stella." Flora said.

"Looks like he had rouble sleeping." Layla pointed out pointing a fingure at the messed up scattered blankets.

"Maybe him and Musa desided to catch a three thirty in the morning snack?" Tecna questioned.

"Shh!" Bloom hissed."Let's get out of here before we wake up the boys!"

The newely called Winx Girls walked out of their dorm and tiptoed to the main crossroads of Alfea. "Okay, we should walk around and see if we hear it." Bloom suggested.

With Bloom infront, the girls walked pass the Alfea grand stairs, Ms.F's office, and some more dorms. Following the sound, they passed the kitchen. Stella gave a yelp and hid behind Layla. "Girls, there's a danger sign on that door!"

The girls turned their heads to look at what Stella was saying and saw a poofey had with a fork and knife crossing it. Layla looked behind herself to see Stella cowering with fear and pointed towards the danger sign. "That says kitchen."

"Oh..." Stella said following her friends down the hallway.

After walking around the dark school for what felt like hours, Tecna finally said,"I think I heard someone down that way!"

"That's towards the Dragon Wing, Let's go!" Bloom said running ahead stepping lightly with her friends behind.

They reached the Dragon Wing's door. Bloom slowly and quietly opened it to see her blue haired friend with a pink haired specialist. Bloom mostioned a signal that said 'shh'.The girls each positioned themselves to see through the door and not be seen.

"Musa will you listen to me?"

"I so knew it! You think we're annoying!"

"Only because there's only one out there!" Riven shouted over Musa's fingures in her ears and 'lalalala's'.

Musa popped a fingure out of her ear."Huh?"

"The one fairy... I never saw her again. I've been called crazy, dillusional, lover boy, and and and a loser because I claimed of a beautiful fairy who saved my life! I looked and looked but..." RIven stammered now in his feet.

Musa leaned up on her elbows on her tree branch," So you basically wanted evidence of a fairy who saved your life to avoid being called crazy?" Musa asked in dissaproval.

"No! It's because I never thanked her!" RIven shouted digging his fists in his pockets."Or asked her what the hell this is! It doesn't even open!" Riven shouted holding up a pink bottle with grey bars around it, and dangling purple beeds at the bottom. "It means so much to me though..."

"WHAT?!" Musa shouted. Riven taken back from her sudden outburst fell back toward the ground. "Oh God!" Musa shouted immediently going Winx and flying as fast as she could with her so called Bug Wings and caught his arm just in time to gently lay him on the ground. She let out a sigh and sat beside him.

"Well this seems oddley familiar."Riven joked.

Musa looked blankley at him and held out her hand. He gave her the closed bottle and she closed her eyes. After a minute she gave out an annoyed sigh. "It can't be you. Even though you have it and re call everything... I did everything! I trust you, I was super embaressed when you caught me throwing a fit, and now I get this again! How am I not transforming?"

Musa sighed and slumbed down on the tree trunk. Riven gave her a look andsat next to her. They stayed silent and didn't look eachother in the eye.

"What? Riven's the boy?" Stella shout wisphered,

"So she did earn her enchantix..." Flora said.

"She seems confused." Bloom said.

"Poor Musa." Layla cooed.

"Poor Riven." Tecna cooed.

"My nails are really cracked." Stella said.

"Stella!" The girls wishper shouted. Stella gave them a look. By now they were hanging over the Dragon Wing's balconey watching the rebelious ones.

Riven pretended to stretch and put his hand down a little bit closer to Musa's fragile but tough hands. Riven caught Musa bite her lip which in a weird way tempted him. She then went on to her nails but then made a sour face. She licked her lips and hummed a bit then hit her breaking point. She took oout her head phones and left one out to hear him.

"Ya know you wanna boy!"Stella wisphered.

"M-Musa?" Riven asked turning his body to face her.

"What?" She asked in a freaky fast jimmy johns fast reply.

He breathed in. "C-cm I hiss you?" He mumbled.

"What are you mumbling?"Musa asked.

Riven again took a deep breath. "Speak up child!" Stella cooed.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked again looking into her eyes.

Musa started spasaming as if trying to deside,"I-I guess..."

"Okay great-" Riven said jumping in millimeters from her face.

Musa backed up a bit. "Wait- you wanna do it now?" Musa asked in astonishment.

_Obviosuly a first timer. _Riven thought. "Yeah."

"O-o-o-okay..." Musa said awkwardly. They both leaned forth and closed their eyes and for a lightest touch, their lips met and memories flooded their minds. Musa opened her eyes to stare at the moon, and for the first time, that rebellious empty spaced no mother girl, became the cluless but wise and curiouse little girl again.

They pulled apart quickly and got back in their positions. "That was great..." RIven mumbled.

"It was okay." Musa mumbled, once again letting her shadow cover herself. Her music blasted through her headphones a song that sounded like her voice.

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me,**_

_**I thought I'd never see your sweet face again**_

_**But Ikept the moments that we were in**_

_**And now I've got you**_

_**But I thought I lost you**_

For the first time, Riven could read Musa's feeling even if she wasn't expressing orr saying them. Because she was his special girl. The one he searched sea to sea for and the one he was called crazy for. Even though it was an awkward silence, Riven could read her like never before.

Because you don't know what you have until you lose it.


	12. Enchantix vr Evil Physco Ancestrices!

"You don't need to be so grouchy Muse!" Stella whined.

Musa bit her toast and jam as it made a _crunch _noise. "You don't know anything. I'm thinking." Musa growled.

"Musa is like a boy."Stella concluded."She does everything in frustration."

"Except romance..." Flora mumbled. Musa looked at Flora eyes in question. Flora slapped her mouth."I'm sorry! It slipped!"

"So the truth comes out..." Tecna said.

"Oh shut up Tecna! You were there too!" Stella yelled. "It was obvious deary! You were totally frustrated! At least you made the kissing scene." Stella sighed.

Musa shrugged and dazed off remembering...

**Musa's Flashback**

Musa twiddled with her coke. She took a sip to wash out his cuddies. Of caurse this went un noticed by Riven because he was still in his daze. Musa opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. Then re opened it. "Riven?"

Riven leaned closer to her probuably thinking she was going to ask for another kiss. " Yeah?" He replied rather quickly.

Musa kept her cool look. " If you tell anyone about this, especially the guys... _**I will beat the shit outta you.**_"

Riven stared at her and leaned back. "Okay then."

They both sipped their coke.

**End of Flashback**

Musa smirked at the mermory. "Hey guys!" Bloom yelled across the cafeteria. The boys walked toward their table and sat down.

Musa turned away from RIven. INstead, she took the knife out of the jam bottle and licked it off. Stella kicked her under the table signalizing manners. Riven nudged her. Musa looked at him, and he turned away. What the hell? Musa thought.

After lunch, Bloom suggested that they go to town, since Faragonda was gone on Sundays, they could not report their findings to her.

After a ten minute bus ride, they arrived in town. "Okay! I suggest shopping!" Stella shouted.

Layla shook her head."Night Club."

"How about the arcade?" Tecna suggested.

"We could do both! Shopping then grabbing a bite, and then the night club!" Bloom jumped in.

They all agreed and walked into some shops. Meanwhile, the boys waited outside. "You and Bloom don['t really talk." Brandon said to Sky. ( Brunett to Blonde XD )

Sky shot him a look."But Bloom's mouth goes a mile per minute..." Riven mumbled.

"Shut up!" Sky shouted. "It's just- she's busy with her enchantix and all. Besides I don't wanna pester her!"

"Just tell her how you honestly feel."Helia said."It's simple."

"Easier said than done."Sky mumbled.

"Yeah Helia! What about you and Flora?" Brandon laughed.

"Don't throw me under the bus! Look at you and Stella?" Helia shot back.

"Yo, I managed to at least make my feelings out smooth unlike the rest of you!" Brandon said in a cocky way.

"Your starting to sound like RIven."

"And I don't like it..."RIven growled.

"Hey I beat all of you!" Timmy shouted.

"Is that bad?"Nabue questioned.

"Hey!"

They all started laughing."Looks like they're so focused on earning their enchantix they totaly forget about us."

"That's not true Brandon. It's just that, they're ones to look up to. And because of that they set out to accomplish." Nabue said.

"So, they're not drifting away from us."Sky smiled.

"Aww! Look at all the hormonal teenage boys!" A cracked voice said.

Two more laughed. The boys looked up to see three black shadows, the sky dark, and people running away.

"The ancestrial witches!"

Just as those words were spoken of, six girls ran out of the mall and stood infront of the boys, as the boys got their weapons. "Alright girls,"Bloom started.

They nodded, faces with determined looks."Right!" Stella shouted.

"WINX CLUB, ENCHANTIX!"

Flora, Tecna, Layla, and Stella transformed into their enchantix. They flew up it the air. Layla turned aroudnand gave a wink and thumbs up to Musa and Bloom. " You can go Enchantix now can't you?" Bloom asked looking at Musa.

"I don't know."Musa said."But for the situation we're in, I'll assume it may not be a good idea for a test drive."

Bloom nodded."Alright! Let's go Magic Winx!"

Musa and Bloom went Winx and joined Flora, Tecna, Layla, and Stella. The witches cackled, and took in a deep breath. "Guys! That's going to be an ice attack!" Flora shouted.

"I got it! Morphix sheild!" Layla shouted using her morph shield to block the correctly preddicted ice attack.

"Nice job, LAYLA!"The girls shouted looking down at their falling friend. A purple light camr around her body and landed on the ground where Nabue was waiting for her.

The other witch used her ugly viended pointy finguretips to create a dark ball. Oblivious to the powering up witch concerned for their friend, one of the toughest, the witch threw the dark ball.

"Flora, watch out!" Bloom shouted.\

Flora looked up and used her vines to shield herself, but not before Stella jumped infront of her using her blinding sun shield. The dark ball went around both sheids and darkness enveloped Flora and Stella.

Not too long later, two girls fell from the black force and into some comforting arms. The next witch, the third, pointed a fingure to her head, and looked at Bloom. "Bloom no!" Sky shouted worried for her.

"I feel so helpless down here!" Riven shouted with aggression.

"Knowing we can't so anything to help them."Timmy said in a worried tone.

Even though the third witch made to action, she looked at Bloom. Electric bolts came to her skull and she again looked at Bloom an evil smile and electric eyes. Bloom gulped, Musa put a protective arm infront of Bloom's stomach. Then they heard a scream and a,"Tecna!"

Timmy used a trampoline net from his "I can do everything," gun.

Back in the air, two of the 'weakest links', or Winx fairies, remained. "Yo! How did she do that?!" Musa shouted.

"I don't know! She was looking at me but shot Tecna! She wasn't even touching her!"Bloom responed.

"It's like that bluffing basketball trick..."

Teh witches laughed."Please, we could pinch these faries and they would be down!" The third one laughed.

"Let's have fun with them!" And with that leader voice, they all powered up.

Bloom's eyes widened."Think you can transform?"

"I don't-"

"MUSA!" Riven shouted from below.

Musa looked down."Hai?!" Without warning, Riven threw a mysterious object to her. Being the tomboy she is, she caught it. "It's my bottle! Fairy dust!" Musa shouted back.

"MUSA?!"Bloom shouted with panick as the witches prepared to unleash hell.

Musa tightened her grp on her fairy dust and remembered all of her life. Her Mom, the orphanage, the first encounter, her first transformation, Riven as a kid, meeting the winx, Riven, last night, this morning, and... herself.

_I can be who I wanna be... JIBUN JISHIN TO SHI, FURAI! _

When the attack was hit, Musa transformed to her long faded but not forgotton Enchantix. So much emotion was inside her... more than she remembers the first time. Musa made the first move this time. "Music Cave in!"

Rythmic sounds flooded the witches' ears. They flew back. Musa smiled."Oh yeah! Your turn Bloom!"

"But.."

"Look, I undertsand. I just literally was on your page, I'm not an enchantix fairy, I can't do anything, blah, blah,ferbaderp. You just need to feel what your doing. As if ll your emotions in your attacks. Even secret emotions can be felt in an attack." Musa winked.

Bloom took a breath and held her hands out, her outline of her body started glowing, her eyes flamed with fire and one simple fire ball, turned into a fire flamed dragon.

"That's it Bloom! Now don't lose that, or let me break your consentration! But I'll converge with that!" Musa said. Musa then too closer her eyes and soft music staff ( every good boy does fine guys! ) appeared form her heart.

The notes swirled around the flaming dragon, and together, they're attackes went. A bright light was seen when the convergence crashed. They stayed put, then after a couple seconds, Musa and Bloom cheered. "Woo whoo!" They cheered high fiving eachother.

Sky smiled and gave a,"Yes!" Riven just sighed with relief.

"Now we can go check on the-" Bloom said. But before she could finish, A dark dragon with a flat line of silence came back to hit Musa and Bloom.

"MUSA!"

"BLOOM!"

The three witches cackled as they saw the two fall to the ground. "That is what we call Kung Fuu! Using your opponents powers against them." One said.

The leader than looked at Timmy, Helia, Nabue, Brandon, Sky, and RIven. "As for you boys, you don't need to worry about them. You need to worry about youselves..."

_**CLIFFY! As normal :3. I'm SOOOOO SORRY! School is almost over and studies are getting the best of me! Anyways, I'll get back to this ASAP! Maybe the most in three weeks ( school's out yay! ). Also, look out for another story I might write, Also a MusaXRiven story but not so much Fluff. You'll see! And you might wanna look out for a story I'll be writting as well ( it was gonna be a one shot but it got toooooo looooooooong! ). And nope! It's not a MXR story! Take that my dear and loving H8ers! It will be a SHUGO SHUGO! Or the proper title SHUGO CHARA! Yes, I have become a unhuman AMUTO fan! But I also like Tadase... it's like Cute, Adorable, Sweet, Dreamy Prince *covers Tadase's head with a bucket* or Hot, Sexy, Cool, Mysterious... Ikutoness? I don't know!**_

_**Sorry for the long message! Let me know watcha think! Shugo Shugo! Doki-!**_

_**-YukariMusa**_


End file.
